


Wolf and Fox

by KCeeRae



Series: Wolf and Fox [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCeeRae/pseuds/KCeeRae
Summary: Darting through the woods, over logs and beneath underbrush, was a fox. Coat like fire and eyes like glistening amber, it ran and ran, breathing the forest into its lungs. The animal loved the exhilaration of this, letting go and just experiencing the burn in its limbs.Wait!He didn’t, however, much care for rain. His eyes dart up to the sky just as the clouds decide to open up and dump a sheet of water over the expanse of the forest, soaking him to the bone in the process. He'll have to find somewhere to stay.Stiles has kept his secret to himself for his entire life, even when Wolves and Supernatural creatures become a part of his day to day, no one can know. That's until Derek keeps running into a fox, and somehow they become friends, maybe even more.(Unbeta'd)





	Wolf and Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to one of my best friends in the world who I met roleplaying a story very similar to this. She's the Derek to my Stiles and I hope she enjoys this! I know I've been teasing her telling her I've been writing this long enough. Thank you for everything, Derek <3
> 
> If you liked "Wolf and Fox" it is going to be printed soon with cover art done by myself. If you're interested in a physical copy of "Wolf and Fox" Check out my tumblr https://www.kceerae.tumblr.com or send me a message here on Ao3! Thanks so much for the support.

_ Run, run, jump, duck! _

_ Rabbits, wild blueberries, rain. _

Darting through the woods, over logs and beneath underbrush, was a fox. Coat like fire and eyes like glistening amber, it ran and ran, breathing the forest into its lungs. The animal loved the exhilaration of this, letting go and just experiencing the burn in its limbs. 

_ Wait! _

He didn’t, however, much care for rain. His eyes dart up to the sky just as the clouds decide to open up and dump a sheet of water over the expanse of the forest, soaking him to the bone in the process. 

_ God, I’m a wet dog. Gross, gross gross! _

Darting through the bushes he thinks of where to hide from the rain, but all the burrows nearby had been taken by rabbits and their new babies. He didn’t have the heart to barge in and scare them like that. There was only one place close that he could think of to shelter himself. 

_ Please don’t be home, please don’t be home, please please pleaseeeeeeee! _

Thankfully for Stiles when he reaches the Hale house he can’t smell anyone inside. Luckily for him one of the front windows is even open and with a leap onto the porch and in through the window he lands directly on Derek’s plush beige carpet. 

_ Well… that’s what he gets for leaving his window open for critters to come in.  _ Stiles reasons, leaving little muddy prints over the carpet and floor as he walks forward. Though, he has a feeling most wildlife won’t enter the werewolf’s den, but he shrugs that off. Then he eyes the couch, considers for half a second before hopping up and making himself comfortable against the cushions. 

He’ll keep his nose open and just close his eyes. He’ll be able to smell Derek coming. No problem, he’ll just rest, because Derek’s couch is comfortable. All the new things that Derek has been buying for the house are soft and comfortable, so Stiles doesn’t feel bad when he nuzzles his nose against the cushions and breathes. He’ll just rest until the rain lets up or Derek gets home, then he’ll leave. He starts falling asleep without meaning to, safe inside from the weather.

_ “Being a shifter is a gift.” Claudia tells him, “And the people in our lives are gifts, and sometimes… to have both gifts, it’s necessary to keep some secrets, even if it hurts. To keep you safe, and to keep our family safe.”  _

_ His father nods, reaching out to ruffle his hair, “So you can’t tell anyone, bud. You have us though, and we love every part of you.” _

_ And Stiles understood from a young age you shift with your family, they’re your pack and you stay with them. So his mother taught him everything she knew and his father was there for him, but no one else can know. No one else, no one else. Even when there’s werewolves and magic suddenly as a part of your everyday life, no one else can know. _

_ And it’s hard not to tell Scott that he’s stupidly lucky to have this gift and, ‘Just believe me you’re a werewolf I know this! I know!’ He’s met them before with his mother. He thought they were amazing. _

_ There’s just nights in the woods with your mother, running through the brush, eating wild blueberries and chasing rabbits. Meeting creatures beyond imagination.  _

_ Then there’s nights by yourself but you remember all she told you. Love yourself, be yourself, and most importantly keep the secret to yourself. _

Stiles wakes slowly, his mother’s face and his dream fading away. He’s warm, there’s a fire lit in the hearth. Stiles hadn’t realized that Derek had become comfortable enough with lighting a fire in the house and he wanted to congratulate him. 

That’s about the moment that panic sinks in because Derek is  _ here  _ sitting on the other end of the sofa, a book open in his hands. While Stiles is still curled up, small and fluffy, with a path of muddy footprints leading from the window to his body - and they’re on the  _ carpet!  _ He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, hoping Derek will eventually leave the living room so he can run away.

Stiles is thanking the heavens that he smells significantly different as a fox then as a human right now. Derek won’t recognize him, he can’t recognize him.

“ I know you’re awake.” Derek says, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table. 

“ Your heart is beating fast. “ he continues, and Stiles peaks an eye open just in time to see Derek’s hand hovering over toward him before it pats the top of his head. Stiles is weak, because his dad is the only person who ever pets him now. He leans into it and Derek actually chuckles. This is a bad idea.

“ I don’t get you. Animals don’t come near... here.” Derek murmurs, encouraged by the fox’s nuzzling to rub behind his ears. “ You must really hate the rain… or you’re stupid.” 

Stiles grunts, butting against the hand a little bit more aggressively. He’s not  _ stupid _ , just sleepy, apparently. So sleepy he can feel himself wanting to doze, and that’s when Stiles calls it. He needs to leave. Hopping up abruptly he gets off the couch and Derek stands. 

“ You don’t have to leave.” Derek says, a little too quick. “ … I don’t care about the dirt.” He adds, like it’s completely normal to explain that to an animal.

Stiles stares up at Derek, who looks gigantic from his current height. Derek looks like he wants the fox to stay, and despite knowing it’s a bad idea - because it definitely is - Stiles decides a little longer wouldn’t hurt. He feels bad, after all, that Derek is alone the majority of the time in the house. Stiles hops back onto the sofa in his warm spot and pats the spot next to himself with a paw.  _ Sit, you big softy. _

Derek laughs and does sit down, “ Smart. Were you someone’s pet?” he wonders, returning to petting Stiles’ head. Stiles doesn’t dignify the question with a response and closes his eyes. He sleeps again, with Derek’s body heat radiating next to him. 

When he wakes next Stiles looks out the window to find that the rain has stopped and the sun is setting. He needs to go home. He looks next to himself and pauses. Derek is asleep, head leaned back against the sofa and mouth slightly open. He looks peaceful and Stiles finds himself staring for a little too long.

It’s tough, but Stiles eventually manages to get up, and before he leaves he pulls the quilt off the recliner in the corner with his teeth. He even pulls it up onto Derek and it’s sort of a mess, but hey, no thumbs. Stiles gives Derek one more glance before ducking out the open window and into the woods. Stiles promises himself he won’t be caught like this again. That’s not the way he lives. It’s not safe to let people know his secret. 

 

\----

 

Okay so, that whole thing about wolves not being in Beacon Hills? Well, that’s true, other than the werewolves, but it’s not true about lynx. Did you know that lynx try to actively hunt foxes? Stiles did. He also knew that generally he’s much faster and smarter than a dumb cat. EXCEPT, when there’s two dumb cats, and it’s raining (UGH), and he may have possibly tripped, and twisted his ankle. Cool. Also lynx are supposed to be solitary animals, what even is his life!?

Stiles is thinking that he’s about to shift back and risk the cat scratches instead of letting one of the furry fucks snap his neck. He’ll just punt the lynx away - with his good foot - and it’ll be fine. All fine. 

Stiles stops, turns, sees two lynx dive for him and decides to shift, mentally preparing himself for the pain he’s about to endure. Except he doesn’t have to, because something big gets in between him and the cats and suddenly they’re running off. Stiles looks way up, up, up and breathes a sigh of relief. It’s Derek. 

_ I need to stop letting you save my life!  _

_ Not that I’m complaining, holy shit. They were gonna wreck me, Derek. And you just swooped in! My Hero.  _ Stiles bounces, as well as he can on his bummed ankle, around Derek’s legs and nuzzles them in thanks. 

“ You’re hurt.” Derek leans down and picks Stiles up, curling the small fox against his chest. He’s unzipped his jacket and tucks Stiles inside. Even though it’s raining and there’s no chance of keeping either of them dry Stiles is floored by the gesture. 

Stiles makes little chattering noises as he rambles on, _ You are just like, the sweetest. Protecting little forest animals, putting me in your coat! Okay, you smell amazing. Wow, this should be illegal. Sorry, I just gotta-  _ Stiles wiggles until he can stick his nose in Derek’s armpit and take a whiff. Mmm, musk. 

Derek starts laughing and he begins to jog them home, “ Tickles! That tickles. Stop it.” He scolds, holding Stiles a little tighter as he jogs on, presumably back to the Hale house. 

Stiles feels a hand on his ankle and knows what Derek is doing when the pain drains away. Stupid selfless Derek, putting a silly animal before himself. Stiles stops squirming and settles in for the ride. 

When they arrive home Derek dotes on Stiles like a new puppy. Dries him with the fluffiest towel, gets him a bowl of water, lays him on the carpet that has clearly been shampooed. Stiles shakes out his fur, fluffy like he was still just a little kit and looks up at Derek. He’s seeing Derek in a whole different light, because of course Stiles suspected that Derek was a big marshmallow but this is solid proof!

“... Usually I wouldn’t get involved in the circle of life, but you’re different.” Derek reaches out and pats his head. It sounds like he’s trying to convince himself but Stiles is pretty sure that Derek would buy a predator a prime rib, as long as it meant he didn’t have to see a bunny rabbit get eaten.

Stiles gives Derek a look that says, ‘yeah, I don’t believe you’ and Derek shrugs, “ Hey, you’re alive. Don’t get sassy with me.” He chastises gently, petting the top of Stiles’ head.  

Stiles just shrugs and leans into the hand. Occasionally he moves and laps at the bowl of water. His ankle feels better but unfortunately he doesn’t heal like werewolves and Stiles knows he’ll be limping for the next week. He’ll never be able to play lacrosse at this rate, even though he’s so fast! If someone would just give him a chance to show it… 

“ How about you stay here?” Derek offers and Stiles perks up, pulled out of his own thoughts and now contemplating Derek’s question. He tilts his head. 

“ Just until you’re healed. I know you’re not a pet. You’re vulnerable like this, so you could stay. I don’t have many people come around.” Derek continues to explain, like an average fox would actually be able to understand all of this. 

Once a week, the members of the pack go to Derek’s. Slowly they’re beginning to come together as a unit but the process is still definitely on a learning curve. Stiles knows that Erica, Boyd, and Isaac drop in occasionally to actually spend time with the Alpha, but other then that he receives no visitors. Even Stiles is rarely on the property unless he’s with Scott or he has a  _ really  _  important question to ask Derek ( _ ”So, like. Do wolves mate for life?” “Do you actually eat poor defenseless bunny rabbits?” “Is there really a ‘pack mom’ because sometimes I feel like that’s me, and next you know I’ll be changing Isaac's water dish and everything!” _ ).

Very important. Obviously. 

Stiles feels bad that he can’t actually stay around for a week and be pampered by Derek, just to give the guy some company of course. If he doesn’t show up home, or show up human in general, it’ll be mass hysteria and Stiles knows it. It’s time to go home and, like last time, never let Derek catch him like this again. Stiles means it this time, he will not be caught with his tail out again. 

Getting up slowly onto his three painless legs, Stiles begins to hobble toward the door and Derek gets the picture. “ Didn’t figure. Who’d want to be cooped up here, right?” 

Ouch. Stiles waits for Derek to open the door and looks up, giving him a long look. At least it’s pack day tomorrow so Derek won’t be alone for too long. Stiles gives Derek’s leg a little rub with his head and leaves out the door.   
“ Please be careful!” Derek calls after him as Stiles disappears into the woods. Stiles always tries his best to, trouble just seems to find him. 

 

\----

 

Limping is not fun, Stiles determines about one hour into the day as he tries to make his way around the school. Suffice to say he’s been bumped into, tripped, and has been late to class. It’s a pattern that persists throughout the entire day. 

His dad had been worried last night and rightfully so, since Stiles doesn’t have to lie to his father about the cause of his injury. He’s fairly certain his father is going to start hunting lynx in his free time. Scott is worried, but not as much, just teases Stiles that he needs to watch where he’s going so he doesn’t trip.

When school is over the members of the pack head to Derek’s house. Stiles doesn’t even consider that Derek might see a bit of a coincidence with the fox he had rescued last night, and the gangly teenager invading his home. That is until he enters the Hale house and Derek’s eyes land directly on his limping form. 

“ What happened?” Derek demands, looking a little confused, because Derek is smart enough to notice the coincidence. There’s also some worry in his eyes.

“ Oh, Alpha, are you worried about me?” Stiles coos, hobbling his way into living room past Derek and taking his seat in the corner of the cozy sofa. Yup, he loves it whether he’s full size or the mini model. Derek sure knows how to pick his furniture. 

“ I didn’t ask for sass. I asked: What happened?” Derek repeats, looking less annoyed and more angry now as he follows Stiles into the living room. Before Stiles can open his mouth again to tease the Alpha about his big, mushy, caring heart, Erica interrupts. 

“ He tripped going into his house last night like a dummy.” And sure, she sounds mean, but when he’d really bumped his injured leg today she had sat with him and taken some of the pain. Stiles knew she had his back. 

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles like he’s thinking really hard, he’s even got this cute little furrow between his brow and Stiles wants to poke at it. “ See? Clumsy. Which means I’m going to sit right here while you guys train and stuff and you have to bring me food.” He informs cheekily,” Because I shouldn’t be on my leg.” 

“ No, you shouldn’t.” Derek agrees, the furrow disappearing, “ I don’t want to see you on the leg at all. If you want to move, you get one of us to help you. Understood?” 

And Stiles realizes what is happening. Derek didn’t get to look after him last night, so he’s making up for the fox by projecting on Stiles. Generally, he’d try to take advantage of a situation like this but honestly he doesn’t have the heart to do it to Derek. Not when he’s been so kind to him lately, without even knowing it. 

“ Understood. Sir, yes, sir. I will sit right here. Promise.” Stiles raises his pinky up for a promise just to see if Derek will do it. 

Unsurprisingly, Derek glares at the pinky and turns his back on Stiles, “ Everyone outside. Start with twenty laps around the house.” With collective groans Derek shoos the teenagers back out the door. He takes a moment and glances back at Stiles before following his pups out. 

Pack nights, also referred to as pack meetings, pack bonding, and pack exercising, was insisted upon by Derek once everyone got the point where they didn’t want to actively kill each other. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles would come to Derek’s once a week on thursday and be forced to train and exercise. Stiles even had his own routine which was about a quarter as difficult as the other’s. After this forced physical activity there’d be food, chatting, and movies. 

The first new nights they tried this everyone left early and the meal had been quiet. Nowadays, Stiles is fairly certain he’d call everyone present his friend, to some extent. They’re not family yet but he’s sure they’ll get there. They all just have some growing up to do. 

Stiles sits on the sofa and watches his pack run around from the window and he feels like he wants to be out there, he’s not really bonding with the pack inside. So screw Derek, he didn’t get a pinky promise anyway. He gets up onto his good foot and in a flash, Derek is back inside and helping him up. 

“ What did I say?” Derek grumbles. 

The speed in which Derek was at his side startled him and it takes Stiles a moment to form a response.

“ I want to be outside with everyone.

You can’t keep me inside all to yourself, Derek.” Stiles says cheekily and Derek just huffs, helping him out to sit on the porch steps. 

“... it’s nice of you, to be out here with us.” Derek tells him, before running back to the werewolves, yelling at Scott to pick up the pace.

Stiles stares after him and then breaks out into a grin. Yeah, it is nice to be out here.

Running turns into push-ups, then sparing, then Derek got skipping ropes for everyone? And Stiles thought it was stupid at first, but then he sees Isaac trip as his rope wraps completely around his legs and Stiles thinks Derek is genius. There’s lasagna, fresh not frozen because Derek can  _ cook _ and it’s pretty damn delicious. Then they’ve been doing a Kitchen Nightmares marathon for the past few weeks and that continues into the evening. 

Erica sits in Boyd’s lap on the large reclining chair, Scott and Isaac lay on the floor like kids at a slumber party, and Stiles and Derek share the couch, each on either end. Stiles glances over to his couch companion occasionally and Derek is usually smiling, ever so slightly. Yeah, pack nights were a good idea. Stiles is pretty sure he doesn’t mind being a part of the new family that Derek is making for himself. 

When it’s ten Derek tells everyone that they need to leave and go home and he always sounds reluctant. Erica always gives Derek a big hug before she leaves with Boyd to their apartment. Isaac, Scott and Stiles leave together in Stiles’ jeep and generally Derek won't follow them out of the house. Today he's at Stiles side to support him as they walk outside to the jeep.

“I'm serious about staying off your foot, Stiles.” Derek says as Stiles settles into the driver's seat. He opens his mouth but Derek holds up a hand, “ I don't care that it's ‘not that bad’, stay off it.”

“I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, that of course I will stay off it and not do anything stupid. Why would you ever assume I'd do otherwise?” Stiles bats his eyelashes innocently. 

Isaac scoffs from the back. “ Cause all you do is lie and sass him. Duh.” 

Stiles gasped, scandalized at the mere idea that he would ever treat Derek in such a way. “ Isaac you insult me. Derek, you know that isn't true-" he grins as the jeep door is slammed shut and Derek turns to walk back the house. “ Bye Derek! See you soon!” 

Scott and Isaac just roll their eyes at him and eventually Stiles stops calling after Derek long enough to drive everyone home. Stiles would call this a successful pack night. Bugging Derek, being with his friends, no one finds out that he's a furry despite his stupid ankle injury... Yeah, it was a good night, he can’t wait for the next one.  

 

\----

 

When Stiles’ mother had passed away he had shifted and ran off into the woods for five days. His father had told everyone that he was too heartbroken for visitors and needed space, because he knew the woods would give Stiles the healing that nothing else could offer. 

Claudia was buried in the woods, in a clearing on the preserve quite a distance away from Derek’s home. Everyone always asked the Sheriff why they didn't bury her in town, “ We had a picnic there for our first date,” he'll say. He won't tell them how months later he had sat with a fox in his lap and bathed in the sunlight for hours.

He had been shocked, of course, but he knew that Claudia was magic and let himself be caught up in everything that she was. He was so happy when their son possessed the same gift as his wife and immersed himself in helping Claudia teach him about himself. 

Stiles and his father walk into the clearing now, having parked a few minutes out and approach a small grave marker. 

_ Claudia Stilinski. Wife. Mother. Free Spirit.  _

They go about once a month or so to visit her and it has gotten easier over the years. They like to tell Claudia about their lives, the good and the bad, and what they're looking forward to in the future.

Sitting in the grass by the headstone they talk to her and each other for the afternoon. Eventually Stiles’ father has to go to work and he stands. “ Want to shift and I can take your clothes back home?” he offers, helping Stiles up to his feet by the hand.

“Would you? I lost a pair of pants last time I shifted out here. Pretty convinced some sort of animals ran off with them. What jerks right?” 

His father just rolls his eyes and tells Stiles to shift. Stiles does, leaving a pile of folded clothes for his father to take with him. He rubs against his dad's legs in thanks and purrs as he receives a head rub in return. 

“Please stay away from any lynx today… and be home before dark. Just… be safe.” He requests and Stiles looks up, meeting his father's eyes and nodding firmly. He will be safe. He almost always is so he doesn’t understand why people worry about him so much, even if he appreciates the gesture.

“Good. I'm making mac and cheese tonight and if you're late I'll eat it all. “ He warns, picking up Stiles clothes. 

The fox gasps and the Sheriff chuckles, waving as he walks today. “ Have fun, son!” 

Stiles waits until the cruiser is out of sight before curling up against the headstone and resting his little face on the grass. He loved being here while he was shifted, he always felt closer to his mother. They had spent time together as humans of course, but as foxes there was an added layer of vulnerability and truth that came with the shift.

_ Hey Mama… yeah, Dad's so lying about the ‘not interested in anyone’ thing. I'll work at him and he'll be happy with Mel before you know it… I...  someone else saw me shifted. Twice now.  _

He doesn’t know why he feels so inclined to admit this, but it’s like he has to. It’s hard hiding something from everyone in your life. 

_ And I remember what you told me about how telling people is dangerous? But also that sometimes… a person comes along who you know you can trust? And Derek, he’s my Alpha, and I know we don't really have Alphas in the same way as wolves but I feel the connection that any shifter would to their pack leader and… I feel like I'm lying more often than not, now. And I never even thought of it until Derek saw me and then I’m like wow, I can’t just shift and let him know. _

Stiles takes a breath, not sure where that chatter explosion had come from. Maybe telling someone has been on his mind more than he's thought-

There's a rustle in the bushes and Stiles growls - slightly territorial - and gets to his feet. He’s ready to fight or run depending on what jumps out at him. 

Derek steps out of the tall bushes and looks down at the fox. “ Hey you. I hope you didn't scare the Stilinski’s away with all that growling.”

Stiles is confused as to why Derek would be here at his mother's grave and tilts his head questioningly as he curls back up against the headstone. Derek’s no threat, even if it’s strange that he’s here. Stiles can be vulnerable with him. 

Also so much for letting Derek never see him as a fox again. Stiles is convinced the universe is against him at this point. 

Derek watches, equally as confused by the presence of the fox, especially as it rests against one of his pack's mother's headstone. “...I run out this way sometimes. When I do I stop and pay my respects.” He explains and walks forward, kneeling in front of Stiles and the headstone. 

“A member of my pack speaks very highly of this woman… his mother. I feel like anyone who deserves that sort of praise, and raised such a good young man, deserves respect. Considering Stiles couldn't have been easy as a child as he barely listens now.” Derek chuckles, putting one hand against the stone and one on Stiles’ head to give it an affectionate rub.

The slight insult is completely ignored as Stiles stares up at Derek, completely in shock. To find that Derek has been visiting his mother, that he respected her, and had genuinely listened to Stiles speak about her… Little tears well up in Stiles’ eyes and Derek wipes a thumb through the fur. 

“ Hey, are you sick?” Derek asks worriedly. Then he pauses, leans down to look the fox more fully in the eyes, “You’re crying. Hey…” Very carefully Derek slides his hands under him and picks him up, pulling him into his lap and off the grass. Stiles curls up and buries his face into the fabric of Derek’s t-shirt. 

“... Every time I think I have you figured out… how did you know her? I know it’s not a coincidence you’re here. Animals generally don’t like being near graves in this way.” He observes, stroking his back. 

_ Well aren’t you just an expert on animal behaviour _ Stiles sniffles, chirping quietly against Derek’s shirt. 

“ Don’t be sad.” Derek requests, not sure what to do. He’s not the best at comforting anyone, but in this situation it’s worse. He can’t tell what’s wrong at all and he’s lost. “ How about I bring you home?” he offers, “ Just to get you inside for a bit, get some food. You don’t have to stay for long. I just don’t want to leave you here if you’re actually upset.” He admits softly. 

Stiles looks up, his amber eyes all watery and touched. He nods and Derek watches him. Stiles knows that he’s not being very discreet with his identity but in this moment, where he’s consumed with overwhelming affection for his Alpha, he doesn’t care.  _ Yeah, let’s go home, but like I’m not upset. Just… overwhelmed right now.  _

Derek stands, Stiles held carefully against his chest. It’s quite a distance back to the Hale house but with Derek’s quick stride they make it there in record time. Stiles is rested down gently in the corner of the sofa and Derek smiles down at him, “ You know, that’s Stiles’ favourite spot. Funny you picked it too. You remind me a lot of him…”

The fox looks slightly startled and Derek laughs, “ I swear it isn’t a bad thing.” He assures, disappearing into the kitchen to find something edible for a fox. 

Stiles watches after him and then his brain kicks into overdrive as he tries to rationalize everything that is happening. Derek visits his mother’s grave to pay his respects, he laughs a lot - and smiles! - and cares for little forest animals. He adopts forest creatures like he adopts abused teenagers. God, Derek was just an amazing human being who just cared so much. Again, it was a situation where he had expected as much. No one looks after so many stupid teenagers if they weren’t just a selfless person. Having witnessed this side of Derek first hand, however, was still a lot to process. In the end Stiles is just immensely happy Derek was still able to care and smile, after everything that had happened to him. 

Damn. He really needs to tell him. There’s this urge to building up inside Stiles’ chest. It’s part guilt at keeping secrets and part excitement for exposing his true self. His mother said telling his father was like unlocking her heart. Not that, you know, he was giving Derek his heart or anything. No way, he was just trusting his Alpha which was what he was supposed to do, right? 

He’s pulled from his train of thought when Derek reenters the living room carrying two bowls, “ All I had in the fridge was some leftover stew. I dunno, it had meat in it. That’s all that should matter, right?” he puts the bowl down on the floor in front of the sofa and Stiles hops down and immediately digs into the food. 

Derek being able to cook was not an exaggeration and Stiles was a huge fan of the stew. He can feel the broth getting all over his muzzle and doesn’t even care. He’s in heaven right now. 

“Slow down. You don’t want a tummy ache.” Derek advises, sitting down next to the fox on the floor with his own bowl. “ So. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” He begins. 

Stiles perks one ear up curiously but doesn’t stop eating. He can’t help but think he’s been thinking about Derek a lot lately in return. 

“ Okay, I see that you’re listening. You’re welcome here anytime you want, okay? I know I just keep running into you but this is permission to stop by anytime. Stay inside if it’s raining, or if you’re hungry I can feed you. I don’t want to be your owner, but a friend would be okay, huh?” He offers, looking hopeful. 

There’s that tightness in his chest again. He wants to tell Derek, then suddenly Stiles completely reconsiders. Derek would be so angry with Stiles if he finds out he’s the fox he’s becoming friends with. He’ll think his trust has been betrayed. Stiles can’t tell him and risk hurting Derek in that way, but he can give Derek a little bit of happiness and the fox can agree to be his friend. Stiles nods and Derek’s face lights up. 

“Oh. That’s fantastic.” Derek beams, seeming surprised that his plan had gone so well and that his new friend had accepted. “ Stay here for as long as you want. The window is open if you want to leave at any point.” He assures, watching happily as Stiles finishes his stew. He collects the dishes and carries them to the kitchen. 

Stiles decides to stay for another half hour. Long enough to make Derek feel like he wasn’t pulling a dine-and-dash but also not so long that his dad would get worried. Derek watches him leave out the window with a little smile on his face and Stiles thinks he’ll be back. There’d be no harm in visiting.

 

\----

 

Stiles - or ‘Fox’, as Derek calls him - comes to Derek’s about once a week to spend the afternoon with him. It usually involves napping in the sun or eating something delicious that Derek was making. He begins to find his rest days with Derek a vital part of his week, and things are going so smoothly Stiles isn’t sure why he’s never done anything like this before. Derek had no idea who the fox was. 

Out of curiosity one day he decides to come to Derek’s just as Stiles. No fox, just Stiles with his backpack and his worn down red hoodie. Stiles knows occasionally other members of the pack come to see Derek just casually, so why shouldn’t he? Stiles knocks on the door and irrationally expects the same welcome the fox gets. Generally it’s a hug nowadays or a ruffle on the head. 

Derek opens the door. Stares for a moment and raises an eyebrow. 

“ Stiles. What’s the matter?” He asks, one hand on the door like he’s ready to close it any moment.

Stiles walks forward to enter the house and Derek doesn’t move, so he stops in his tracks a bit disheartened. Right, they’re barely friends, Stiles had forgotten. 

“ Does something have to be the matter for me to come visit my Alpha?” Stiles asks, raising his own eyebrow in return despite it clearly not having as much power as Derek’s brows.

“That seems to be the case with you. Something is the matter or you want to know something.” Derek says, still not moving. 

“Seriously. I just want to hang out. I heard the rest of the pack comes for one-on-one Alpha time and I wanna join the trend. Please?” Stiles bats his eyelashes hopefully and Derek sighs, opening the door a bit wider so Stiles can come in, and the motion sure is reluctant. 

“ Usually they come here for advice on anchoring their wolves. It’s not like they show up to watch movies and braid hair.” Derek mumbles, watching Stiles enter his home. 

“Erica told me you painted her claws last week. Don’t lie.” Stiles waggles a finger at him.

Derek pales and looks away, “ It was a training exercise. It takes a lot to hold the claws out for that long and not crack the paint when you retract the nails.” he explains, like he definitely didn’t have fun bonding with his pack daughter. Like he didn’t used to paint his sister’s nails when they were children.   
“Uh huh. Well, fine, if we have to do some training I want you to help me find an anchor or whatever you wolves do to stay calm. Figured it’d help me with all my chatting and ADHD and stuff. Are you up for the challenge?” Stiles asks, bouncing excitedly to try and convey his willingness to Derek. 

He’s had an anchor since he was five years old. His mother told him that the autumn winds would call him home if he were lost and he’d heard her voice echo about the clearing. He’d felt home already among the falling leaves and chill October air. He thinks to that moment, and how she had smiled and ran to his father when he’d arrived to pick them up, armed with blankets and hot chocolate. They had sat together as the night fell and constellations appeared in the sky…. Derek doesn’t need to know this, of course. Derek can just run him through however wolves find their anchor which Stiles thinks is about the same? 

“... you know that’s not a terrible idea. Anchors are a key point in living your life as a shifter, or as part of a pack. I think this would be a good exercise.” Derek says as he walks out of the house and into the front yard, the area that they use for sparring because the ground and grass are soft. Stiles follows him out of the house and they sit down together in the grass. 

It’s like last week when he and Derek laid out here sunbathing and Derek described to the fox what he thought the clouds looked like. This is different, Derek is all business in front of him. 

“Anchors connect you to your humanity.” Derek starts, “ They are objects, individuals, feelings - anything that can remind us who we are and what we stand for.”

“Erica’s anchor is faith in herself and in her abilities. She was made to feel weak and less than, and grounding herself in the truth of her strength allows her to stay in control of her powers and her life. Faith in herself frees her from any doubt.

Boyd’s anchor is Erica. She was his first friend and the first person to offer him companionship. The feeling of belonging she inspires within him grounds him. 

Isaac initially believed the freezer he was locked in to be his anchor. The reminder of the isolation he suffered encouraged him to search beyond that and rise above it. He didn't have to be alone or lose himself. What ended up being the case was that his pack, his family, made him realize this, and he didn’t need a prison to.

You know Scott’s. His love story with Allison and his love for his friends inspires him to carry on. 

What keeps you grounded, Stiles? What thought, idea, person, thing, keeps you grounded?” 

Stiles knew all of his pack’s anchors but having them laid out made his chest hurt as he took in the reality of the pain his friends have faced. He’s just thankful that they’re able to turn their misfortunes into strength and come together positively. 

“Wait. You didn’t tell me your anchor.” Stiles says, because he realizes he doesn’t actually know Derek’s and he kind of hates that.

Derek is quiet, contemplating Stiles or something else, Stiles isn’t sure. Eventually he sighs and says,” Anger. Many things have made me angry and I immerse myself in that. The feeling of anger reminds me I’m alive and-”

“Bullshit.” Stiles says in a singsong voice, shaking his head, “ That’s so fucking edgy, Derek. It’s not anger.” He scoffs. Of course Derek, mopey, self-deprecating Derek, would think the feeling keeping him alive is anger. How stupid could his Alpha get?

Stiles realizes he said the wrong thing when he hears a soft growl and looks up to meet one of Derek’s signature glares. 

“Excuse me?” Derek demands, “ If you came here to insult me -”

“ Whoa, hey!” Stiles puts his hands up and shakes his head, “ No, I’m not doing that. Or judging. I just don’t think you actually see what your anchor is.” Stiles fumbles, not wanting to make Derek upset but also not willing to let Derek wallow in his bullshit. 

Derek crosses his arms over his chest and nods, “ Enlighten me then.” 

“ You and Isaac are alike. You have anger because of your traumas and he has that feeling of isolation because of his. He realized his anchor wasn’t the isolation itself, but the family that kept him away from it. Your anchor isn’t anger, Derek, it’s the family you get so angry fighting for. It’s your passion to protect and avenge those you care about. The anchoring doesn’t come from the anger, it comes from the motivation behind the anger. Your. Pack.” Stiles looks pretty damn pleased with himself, sitting smugly across from Derek. Yeah, he knew his Alpha. His Alpha who cared so deeply about his pack that he kept a bunch of unruly teenagers around his house willingly. 

Derek grunts and gets up, “ Go home, Stiles.”   
Stiles blinks and scrambles to his feet, “ Hey, wait, we’re not done already we just sat down.” 

“ We’re done.” Derek assures, walking back toward the house, “Come back when you’re ready to actually listen.” 

“ I did listen!” Stiles protests and follows after him. 

“ Then you criticized me. I don’t need a human telling me how anchors work when you know nothing about them and nothing about me. Stop trying to be the smartest one in the room, Stiles.” He gets to the door and stops before opening it. 

It gives Stiles enough time to get really angry because how dare Derek shame him for being ‘human’. He was so proud of being a shifter he  _ hated _ the way people would mock him for being a ‘weak human’, because he was more and no one could see it. No one could see it because they never bothered to look. He loved being the boy who ran with wolves but it seemed like most of the time that was cause for ridicule and it wasn’t fair.

“ Well you know nothing about me! You think I’m mocking you or making a joke and I’m just trying to get to know you! You always give us feedback and when I offer you some you get pissy! Like come on, Derek. You have to know I’m right about your anchor and you’re just angry you didn't realize it first. You love your pack, how’s that a bad thing? I think that’s something to be proud of!” 

Derek’s back is to Stiles and he’s waiting for his Alpha to say  _ something  _ to him. 

He’s not expecting for Derek to go inside and slam the door in his face. 

“ Well fine then! I see where I stand in this pack! Stiles’ opinion doesn’t matter! Uh-huh. Screw you, Derek!” Stiles yells to the closed door and turns on his heel and stomps off to his jeep. Yeah, he’ll go home and Derek will realize he’s a jerk and apologize. See if Derek gets any fox lovin’s for the next few weeks. Asshole. 

 

\----

 

Stiles doesn’t attend the next two pack meetings and for those two weeks the fox doesn’t visit Derek. He’s grumpily munching on an energy bar before class in the cafeteria as Erica sits down across from him.

“ I don’t know what happened between you two, but fix it.” She growls, digging her claws into his sleeve slightly.   
Stiles swallows, looking at where her claws are about to dig into his flesh, “ E-Excuse me?” he stammers, unsure of what he did to deserve Erica’s wrath. 

“ Fix it. Derek. He’s been pissy for two weeks and the only thing different is that you haven’t been to pack meetings. So, I know you did something.” She tightens her grip and Stiles scoffs. “ Don’t scoff, you always do  _ something _ .”

Derek isn’t upset because he hasn’t been attending the pack meetings. He’s upset because his friend hasn’t come to spend time with him. “ Trust me, Erica, I don’t have any power over Derek. He’s just got one of his grumps on, he’ll get over it.” Stiles assures, trying to slightly pull his arm away from her. 

It doesn’t work. The grip tightens again and he flinches, “ Erica, please, I’m telling you-” 

She loosens her grip and looks at him pleadingly, “ Please, I hate to see him so upset. He hasn’t been this bad in a while. Please, Stiles?” 

Oh damn, puppy eyes. He can’t resist them, not from her, “... Fine. I’ll do something about it. But I make no promises!” 

She practically leaps over the table to hug him and Stiles hugs her back. The things he does for his pack.

So Stiles drives out to the edge of the preserve after school and shifts, leaving his clothing in the car. He’s still angry and honestly he doesn’t want to see Derek right now, but technically he didn’t do anything to his friend the fox. He’ll stay for an hour, that’s it. 

The window is open, expectant, and Stiles hops through it and lands on the carpet. He looks toward the stairs and watches as Derek immediately comes down them, looking relieved, “ I thought something happened.” He breathes, coming down and kneeling in front of Stiles and opening his arms. 

Derek is so genuinely relieved that Stiles can’t help but dive into his arms and get a big hug. Even though he’s still upset, obviously.

“ I was really worried. You haven’t been here for two weeks, buddy.” He murmurs against his fur. 

Okay, so he’s upset but now Stiles begins to feel guilty because, while he knows that Derek has not been fair to him, he also knows there was someone soft under Derek’s hard exterior… He whines, burying closer. He’s sorry he pushed when Derek wasn’t ready. He shouldn’t have expected the same openness in both his forms. 

“... you must have heard the yelling.” Derek reasoned, “... I was being unreasonable with Stiles.” He admits softly, running his hand up and down the fox’s back, “ Did I scare you away? I’m sorry. Sometimes he just… reads me. It’s like he can see right past what I try to show. I get confrontational when he catches me off guard like that and… well he’s been gone as long as you.” 

Derek pulls back and looks down at the fox, sighing softly, a bittersweet smile on his face, “ I’m not a very good Alpha am I, buddy?” 

Stiles stares at Derek. He wishes Derek would really tell him these things, but hearing them is enough. He knows Derek, he does, but he’ll be more careful not to push past Derek’s boundaries in the future. He promises himself and Derek. 

_ I forgive you, Derek. I’m sorry too. You’re a good Alpha.  _ He chatters and Derek laughs, bumping their foreheads together. 

“ Okay, I get it. Thank you. I’ll apologize. Maybe try to teach him about anchors again?” Derek considers and stands, Stiles in his arms,” For now, let’s feed you. I’ve been cooking for two and you haven’t been here.” He hums. 

Stiles is happy he came back so he could hear Derek speak. He settles in to stay longer than expected, enjoying a meal and then some television, curled up on Derek’s lap. 

Stiles - the human - apologizes to Derek the next day. He comes after school, knocks on the door, and bows his head, looking remorseful, because he is. 

“ Sometimes I say things I shouldn’t.” Stiles admits. “ And I crossed a line with you. I apologize, and I want to listen and hear about anchors. Please, if you’re still willing?” 

Derek brings him back out into the yard and they sit. 

Stiles tells Derek about how his mother described the autumn wind and how that memory was close to him. Derek explains that, “ Moments of peace, tranquility, with nature and with family… they almost carve themselves into our brains and anchor us, because we can still feel how we did during the moment. That memory is a good anchor.” Derek tells him. 

Even though Stiles knew that it was a good anchor hearing the praise from his Alpha validated it somehow. 

“ Thank you.” Stiles says, smiling softly, “ I...do try to use that memory to calm down, I know I’m a little spastic but-” 

Derek holds up a hand to stop him, “ Don’t apologize. I know you’ve been giving a hard time for that… by me even, but you shouldn’t apologize for who you are.” He tells him and Stiles pauses, considering. 

“ And you should be proud of who you are, too.” Stiles says warmly. It’s Derek’s turned to look surprised. 

“ But why?” 

Stiles grins, “ You should know already. Take some time and try to figure it out.” He offers and Derek frowns before nodding. 

“Fair.” The frown turns into a smile and Derek invites Stiles inside for something to eat. Stiles is secretly so happy to get more of the food Derek had served him yesterday. Secret seconds!

 

\----

 

Talking about their anchors and spending that time together certainly was a bonding exercise for Derek and Stiles. A level of respect was present between them that happened been before, and it seemed as though Derek had opened his home to Stiles. 

He no longer received rude commentary if he chose to stop by unexpectedly. Stiles may be projecting, but he thinks that Derek is actually happy to see him when he shows up. 

Their meetings are still ‘professional’, meaning that Stiles rambles at Derek and the Alpha does his best to only talk about pack things with him. Training, well-being of other pack members, lore, the Beastiary. 

The fabled Beastiary that Stiles constantly asked questions for, raved about, but never allowed anyone to see. 

From what Derek has gathered Stiles had learned Latin, translated the old Beastiary, and is now compiling a massive document of information that he plans to print and bind.

If it ends up being well-done Derek knows it will be an asset to the pack for generations to come, if it actually exists. 

It’s about ten o’clock on a friday night and Derek is just about ready for bed. He’s in his pajamas, the cup of tea in his hands almost finished. He’s about to get up, finish his tea and put the mug in the sink, that’s when there’s a knock on the door and Derek growls.  _ Stiles _ . 

He puts his mug down, throws on his housecoat, stomps to the door, opens it and-

A laptop is shoved in his face and it’s waved up and down a little. Derek doesn’t have time to focus on the screen or ask questions and yell, cause Stiles sounds very excited. 

“ _Derek_ , I finished it! I mean, I’m sure there’s mistakes and honestly who knows if some of the information is right and I’m sure there’ll be more editions as we learn more and discover stuff, but it’s done!”  
That’s when Derek focuses on the screen and sees a black title page with intricate gold lettering. _Beastiary: A Comprehensive Encyclopedia of the Supernatural. Written by: Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski._

Derek doesn’t have time to process Stiles’ real name because Stiles’ hand reaches and scrolls down so Derek can see the next few pages.  _ Dedicated to the Hale Pack. I couldn’t do it without you guys.  _

Derek isn’t annoyed anymore and he sighs, shaking his head, “ While I don’t appreciate the late night visit-” He gently pushes the laptop down so he can see Stiles’ face, “ I am extremely impressed. How about you come inside? I really would like to look through it.” Derek tells him, because he’s been waiting to read the text forever. 

Stiles beams and nods, carrying his laptop inside. He finally gives Derek a good look and winces,” Really hope I didn’t wake you?”

Derek shakes his head, “ Just settling in for the night.” He assures, motioning to the couch where they both take their seats. Stiles wiggles a little closer to Derek’s size this time and rests the laptop on his thighs. 

“Have at it!” Stiles encourages. 

Derek looks at the table of contents on the three-hundred plus page document and he’s fairly certain Stiles has covered everything. Magic and witchcraft, emissaries, and a section dedicated to every creature they’ve encountered. 

_ Lycanthropes (Werewolves) _

_ Kitsune (Werefoxes) _

Derek was tempted to dive into the section on Werewolves, just to make sure Stiles hadn’t written any false information, but the section on Kitsunes catches his eye. 

He thinks to his little fox friend who’s back to visiting him regularly and, while he knows that animals possess high intelligence, the actions of the fox point to more. Now he seriously considers the possibility of his friend being shifter. It would explain why the animal wasn’t afraid of entering the old, fire-damaged house. Then why he stayed with Derek, for protection. 

He clicks on Kitsunes and it redirects him to the section of the document. He feels Stiles tense up slightly to his right, “ You got a fox problem?” Stiles inquiries and Derek shakes his head.   
“ No. There’s just been more foxes in the preserve than usual this time of year. I’m not suspicious of them, but I realized I have never met a Kitsune.” Derek lies easily and Stiles nods. 

“ Yeah, well if they were shifters, they probably  wouldn’t actually be Kitsune, not in California.” Stiles explains. Despite his reservations about Derek’s interest in the subject, it’s his job to educate. “ Kitsune are the most well known type of werefox. They generally possess some sort of magical powers. In the Americas a general, a non-magical werefox is more common.” 

“ Huh.” Derek scrolls through the section, taking a quick look. 

_ Fast. Intelligent. Travel in families called a ‘leash’ or ‘skulk’. Wary of exposure as they do not possess increased strength or supernatural abilities beyond enhanced sense of smell and hearing in their human form. No beta shift like Werewolves. Thrive with companionship.  _

His fox was all alone. No wonder, shifter or not, the fox had attached himself to Derek, he must have lost his family. 

“ They seem very interesting. I wonder if our pack will encounter any.” Derek wonders and Stiles laughs, a little nervous.   
“ I wonder! At least they’re not dangerous like other creatures, huh? Just fluffy foxes. Oh! Here.” Stiles says, attempting to distract Derek away from his sudden - very justified - interest in werefoxes, “ Memory stick! This is for you. Has a copy of the Beastiary on it. I’ll give you a printed copy once I figure out how to do that. Hope this works for now?” He hands Derek the red little stick and smiles. 

Derek takes it, returns the smile, then clasps Stiles on the shoulder. “ This is an amazing asset to the pack, Stiles. I’m very proud of you and appreciative for this.” he sincerely praises Stiles, because he deserves it. Derek never expected anything like this from him. 

Stiles blushes, licking his lips as he thinks of how to respond to Derek. “ I... just have an interest, in all this. It’s fascinating because it’s-”  _ So close to me,  _ “- so unfamiliar to me. I want to learn as much as I can, just from curiosity but also out of respect for you, and the pack.” 

Derek nods and leans forward to bump their foreheads together. Stiles sees Derek do this with the rest of the pack often - and has experienced it with the fox - but he’s never done it with Stiles. It had the poor guy blushing, focusing way too much on Derek’s hot breath blowing across his face. 

God, he’s too weak for this. He has to pull back 

because he’s breathing Derek’s air and Derek is so warm in his cozy housecoat. Stiles pulls back and nods, “ Right so… should probably go because it’s late and you were gonna go to bed?” He stands, reclaiming his laptop.   
Derek stands to walk him to the door, “ Please, text me when you’re back home. Thank you for bringing me this. Next time, it could have waited until morning but it’s alright.” He assures, because it had been a visit that had certainly set his mind on a new train of thought. 

Stiles nods, “ Keeping that in mind!” He promises, giving Derek a lame little wave goodbye before darting out the door. 

“Wait! How do you pronounce your name?” Derek calls after him and Stiles snorts, calling back. 

“ Wouldn’t you like to know!?” 

Derek shakes his head and closes the door when the jeep leaves his sight. He considers the possibility of werefoxes in his woods and thinks on how helpful Stiles has been in the pack. It’s a lot to think about.

 

\----

 

Derek rarely completes a full shift. While he feels at home in his wolf body he knows it's dangerous to prowl the woods so often, especially when wolves aren't supposed to be in the area. 

Sometimes Derek can't resist the pull of his wolf and he has to feel the forest floor against his paws. 

Today is that day. It's tuesday morning and he hits the ground running. His large, black frame is agile as he weaves through the familiar trees and brush.

He’d been raised on these trails and since his first full shift as a young child it's been home.

Derek runs until his lungs burn and his legs are tired so he slows down to a trot as he nears a small stream that runs through the property. He needs a drink and maybe a rest in the shade. When the steam comes into view Derek gasps, pausing as he watches the fox leap over the steam. It seems interested in something. 

Derek realizes that the fox is following a frog jumping along the steam and is watching it intently. A burst of fondness spreads through Derek as he slowly prowls forward to get a closer look.

He steps on a twig. When the snap cracks through the forest the fox jumps, almost falling into the water before landing its footing. It's staring at him, wide-eyed.

Stiles knew that most likely Derek would be able to complete a full shift. He's never seen it and he knows the rest of the pack can't do it. Derek is… magnificent.  Stunning. Breathtaking. Oh shit his froggy friend got away- 

_ “Hey. You don't have to be scared. It's me.” _

And able to talk to him this way. Holy fuck. 

Stiles doesn't understand why but when he was in his fox form with his mother they could communicate. But not when they were in different forms. It was the same now. Derek couldn't understand him as a human but Stiles knows if they talk they can communicate. 

Derek will know his friend is a shifter because regular animals can't talk to shifters. He'll also realize pretty damn quick it's Stiles because Stiles knows he has a particular way of speaking especially when he's freaking out. 

Stiles knows what he has to do. He's prey to the wolf so he'll act like it and run away. Derek wouldn't be mean enough to chase him. Problem solved!

He stares at Derek for a moment, wishing he could stay and admire this rare sight, before turning on his heel and booking it into the forest. He's free.

Except maybe he was wrong about Derek because the wolf chases him and Stiles curses. He's fast but his stride is no where near Derek's. He sees a shadow over top of his body and flinches, his prey instinct waiting for the attack. Then Derek flops on top of him, causing them both to drop to the ground. 

Stiles gasps, tries not to curse Derek out. But then his ears are being licked at and he tosses his head back to look up at the wolf. He's being groomed. No one has done this since his mother… 

“ _ I told you I wouldn't hurt you. You can see it's me, right?”  _ Derek didn't want the fox to be afraid of him in this form. He thought it might be nice, interacting with another animal again. He hasn't had the chance to since his family passed. He licks at the Fox’s ears contently.

Derek also knows that if the fox speaks back to him it’s proof the animal is a shifter. He’s been thinking a lot, since seeing the Beastiary, and while this wasn’t planned this was one of his ideas to uncovering a werefox in his midst. 

Stiles sinks down to the ground, soaking up the attention. Okay, as long as he keeps quiet he'll be fine. He'll just lay here and let Derek dote on him and close his eyes for a bit… 

Except after some petting Derek noses at his side and stomach and Stiles gasps, scrambling to his feet. He go as Derek's nose a little bop with his paw.   _ At least buy me dinner first before you start licking my stomach there, you hound dog  _ Stiles thinks. 

_ “Sorry! No stomach, my bad.”  _ Derek apologizes, lowering his head and Stiles accepts the apology. 

He walks forward and licks Derek's nose where he batted at it.

Derek laughs and nuzzles their muzzles together. He seems so happy. 

Stiles realizes when he nuzzles back that he is too.  He doesn't speak, won't give any sign he is a shifter. He doesn't want to ruin this friendship that allows him to have a pack again. 

Nuzzling and snuggling continues between the two animals. They play and swat at one another and Stiles runs, waiting for Derek to catch him. The morning rolls on and Stiles realizes that his morning run before school turned into two missed periods. He doesn't care, but he should try to go to at least one class. 

He turns and Derek goes to follow. Stiles puts a paw up as if to say  _ no don't follow. I'm going now. _

Derek whined and gives Stiles’ muzzle a lick, “ _ See you soon. Be safe.”  _ He says reluctantly, wishing the fox chose to stay.

It was actions and movements like the raised paw that made him believe the fox  _ had  _ to be a werefox, but Derek chalks it all up to paranoia. The fox, in the end, hadn’t spoken. He was just an animal, and one that had to leave right now. 

Stiles heads off into the woods and back to his jeep that's parked a few miles out. There's a warmth in his chest and a longing to go back to Derek. He will later in the week as a human, anyway. Thats enough for now. 

Derek turns and heads home himself, thinking it'll be another week before he sees the fox, content with the creature simply being a fox, grateful for its companionship. 

 

\----

 

Stiles is frantically trying to finish a paper that he’s put off. You see ADHD is terrible for procrastination and keeping on topic. Stiles has changed the topic for his essay about five times and he finally decided that - hopefully - his biology teacher may appreciate a comprehensive essay on the mating habits of timber wolves. It’s not his fault he has certain areas of expertise. 

He’s about to finish a paragraph on mating for life when his father knocks and enters the room, “Stiles?” 

“Hey-o daddy-o. The sound you hear is not gunshots but the frantic typing of a stressed teenager. Do not be alarmed.” Stiles assures, not looking up from his screen. 

“I’m not alarmed about that. I was talking to some park rangers today.”  He says, sitting on the edge of Stiles bed. 

Stiles scoffs, “Was Derek running around disturbing the innocent citizens of Beacon Hills? I’ll have to give my Alpha a talking to.” 

The Sheriff smiles, secretly pleased that Stiles had a pack, and an Alpha, even if they weren’t the most functioning group in the world. It meant more people to look after him, even if they don’t know what Stiles is hiding. Although the Sheriff isn’t so sure about that anymore…

“No, actually the rangers were discussing an increase in fox sightings. It turns out there is actually a rise in the fox population. They went and spoke to Derek about it, I guess.” 

And Stiles freezes, “ Oh yeah? Has Derek seen any foxes? Usually animals don’t come around his house, because you know, big teeth.” He hadn’t exactly discussed with his father the possibility of telling anyone, ever. He doesn’t know how his father will react.   
“ I know, generally Derek has nothing to contribute to animal sightings because there are no animals within five hundred meters of his home. Isn’t it strange that he relayed to the rangers that yes, he’s had foxes on his door step and closer recently, and was quite interested in the increased population?” 

He knows Derek isn’t talking about the wild foxes, because he knows exactly who’s been on Derek’s doorstep. He isn’t sure what to say to his father, so the Sheriff continues. 

“ The important part of this is letting you know, as long as the rest of the wild animals are peaceful, foxes are illegal to hunt. You won’t face any trouble from the rangers for the time being unless they deem the wild animals to be trouble.” He explains, “ Derek was very adamant that he would keep poachers off the preserve, but couldn’t do much about the rest of the woods. So be careful, increased population could tempt people in.” 

Stiles had the good fortune to never be hunted, by  recreational hunters or the more supernatural kind. He had heard stories of how his mother had been chased through the woods by someone looking to make some quick money selling fox fur. She was lucky to make it out safely but his father always warned him when there was activity in the woods. 

“Okay, well, I will be careful!” Stiles assures and the Sheriff clears his throat. 

“ Why, exactly, was a fox doing on Derek’s doorstep?”

“... keeping out of the rain?” Stiles answers meekly, turning around in his chair to face his father, “ And you know, I wasn’t really on his porch… more like, on his couch, cause I jumped in through the window?” 

The Sheriff sighs, unable to hold back a tiny smile, “ Of course you were. Does he know about you?” He asks, needing to know who else has been informed. 

“No! No, I … didn’t feel comfortable. I mean, he sort of made friends with the fox and I think he’d be like, super disappointed if he found out that it was actually me? So like… I go visit him sometimes as a fox, and they hang out and Derek isn’t so lonely anymore? And I know I’m lying but I just think it’s better that way?” Stiles rambles, expressing the fear he has at losing Derek and betraying his trust. “ I mean, he’s my Alpha and I’m really lying to him, dad. What if he gets really mad and like, I dunno, kicks me out of the pack? What do I do then? I’ll have like, nothi-”

The Sheriff holds a hand up and it forces Stiles to stop, take a deep breath, and take a moment to relax. 

“ Son. My opinion on the matter is you have no reason not to tell Derek the truth. He is your Alpha, he will not judge you for what you are. I think it will honestly keep you safer if he knows.” He reaches over and pats Stiles’ knee,” But ultimately, if you feel unsure or unsafe don’t. It’s your life and your decision. Just know I’m going to support you.” 

Stiles swallows, getting up out of his desk chair to give his father a hug. He’s so damn happy his father is always there to support him through the hardest parts of life. “ I don’t think I’ll tell him yet. Not ready to come out.” He jokes, looking up at his dad who just smiles warmly at him. 

“I’ll accept you no matter what, Stiles.” 

Which makes Stiles blush, standing up and waving his hand dismissively, “Yeah, well, we don’t need to have that kind of conversation right now.” He mumbles and the Sheriff laughs, standing up. 

“I’ll leave you to your homework then, and we can have it whenever. I love you.” He says. 

“ Love you too, pops.” Stiles watches his dad leave before he sinks back into his chair. 

He’s not ready to tell Derek yet. He’s very happy with what they have going on now and is too scared to break it. Stiles takes a deep breath and returns to his paper. It’s a thought for another day. 

 

\----

 

His father’s hunch about the hunters had been spot on. Stiles was making an effort to keep to the preserve during his runs but still he’s lucky he sees the snare wire before running directly into it. He has to dig his heels in to stop his momentum and comes to a stop in front of it. 

_ Derek is not gonna like this.  _ Stiles knows that Derek is extremely territorial and hates any harm coming to the animals on his property. 

Stiles jumps over the snare and stays on alert as he runs through the preserve. He has to dodge three more before finally making it to Derek’s house. It’s early, and he feels bad for this, but Stiles lets out just a haunting screech at Derek’s front door.

He hears feet running down stairs, then a panting Derek throws open the door, “Are you okay!?” He asks, and Stiles settles Derek’s fears by running up and jumping into Derek’s arms. 

Derek cradles him and his hands roam over Stiles for any injuries. Then Stiles starts whining, pulls away and motions for Derek to follow him. 

“ Okay, you need to show me something?” He asks as he pulls on shoes and runs out of the house. 

Stiles nods and darts off into the woods. He knows that Derek can keep up with him so he doesn’t slow down until he reaches the first snare. Stiles stops in front of it and whines loudly so that Derek will stop too. 

When Derek sees what the fox is attempting to show him he growls, ripping the snare out from where it’s set. “Are there more?” He demands. 

Stiles shows him all the ones he was able to find and watches as Derek rips the snare wires up and collects all the pieces, careful not to leave any. 

They patrol the forest together and are unable to find anymore traps, for now. They stop under a large tree and Derek sits, setting the remains of the trap next to himself. He looks discouraged and angry. 

“Thank you for letting me know about this, buddy.” He motions for Stiles to climb into his lap and Stiles does readily, curling up there. “ I can’t imagine what would happen if you or another animal were to get hurt. I’m sorry I didn’t notice them sooner.” 

Stiles shakes his head where it rests against Derek’s thigh. This wasn’t Derek’s fault, it was whichever asshole didn’t value the life of animals. 

“Still. I feel like it’s my responsibility to protect the woods, as the Alpha… I know I say it a lot -” Stiles rolls his eyes dramatically, “- and I know you can look after yourself-” Stiles flips over onto his back to give Derek a  _ continue you stupid man  _ look, “-but I’m going to say again, be careful. There are terrible people out there.” 

Stiles barks once to say he understands and rolls back onto his belly to get comfy again. He will be careful, but he’ll also participate in stopping these poachers. 

The two shifters freeze at exactly the same time. On the wind there’s a scent similar to that of the snare wire. Stiles hops off Derek as he stands.   
“Stay. Here.” He commands and Stiles scoffs and starts running in the direction of the scent. “ Damn it! Wait!” He calls, chasing after the tail in the distance, making sure to grab the snare wire before he does. 

Stiles hides behind a tree, peeking out at the man who is clearly setting snares in the underbrush. He tries not to growl, because the man is also carrying a rifle and he can see himself being shot at. 

He’s in full camo and clearly a hunter, of the non-supernatural sort. Derek has dealt with men like this on his land before and has no patience for their ignorance. He doesn’t even care that he’s still in his sleep clothes, he’s giving the man a talking to. 

“This is private property.” Derek says, walking toward the man, who looks up and frowns at him. 

“So? Who’re you?” He demands and has the gaul to finish setting his snare. 

Derek has no pity and walks over, reaching down and yanking out the trap, “Owner of the preserve. This is private property and  _ no hunting.”  _ He grunts, showing him the handful of snares he’s already ripped from the ground. 

“ I don’t see that posted anywhere.” The man argues, stepping up into Derek’s space.

“ It doesn’t need to be when no one has permission to be on the property.” Derek grunts, leveling the man with his Alpha stare. 

For some reason the hunter isn’t deterred by it. “ The rangers have been talking about a fox problem. Don’t you want that taken care of?” 

Derek’s eyes narrow, “ We’re not having any problems here except for you. If you won’t leave I’ll have to call the police.” 

Having no other choice the man glares at Derek and stomps off toward the main road. His eyes land on Stiles and he looks pissed off, more so than before, and continues on his way. Stiles startles and ducks for cover behind the tree. What was up with that dude? Did he want a fur coat that bad?

A few tense minutes pass before Derek calls softly, “ It’s safe, come on out, he’s gone.” Stiles runs out to Derek happily and rubs against his legs. 

_ I really hope he was just hunting normal old foxes. He looked too dumb to know about shifters, then again, the Argents figured it out somehow.  _ Stiles muses, following behind Derek as he makes his walk back home. 

“ I have a feeling you’re thinking the guy looked dumb and I totally agree. What an asshole, coming onto my property and hunting illegally. He was coming after you, and that just-” Derek growls, shaking his head as his eyes flash red, “ Sorry, I just… It makes me angry… because I care.” 

Stiles looks up at him and nods. He understands what Derek is trying to say. He’d be very upset, if anything were to happen to his friend or pack.

Derek smiles and as they approach his house Stiles holds back at the treeline. Derek glances back, “ Don’t have time to come in, huh?” he asks sadly, walking back to the fox and kneeling down. He bumps their foreheads and Stiles breathes in deep. 

_ Have school, big guy. You stay safe and I’ll see you soon _

“Stay safe, and I’ll see you soon.” Derek murmurs, letting Stiles go from the embrace so the fox can bound away. 

Derek plans to go inside and change into actual clothing, then he’s going to check the preserve and find any other traps that could danger his family. He’s not letting anything happen to them. 

 

\----

Derek wouldn’t call himself paranoid, exactly. He’s just cautious. When he finds traps in his woods everyday for the next week he begins to think that there is a possibility he’s not dealing with a recreational hunter. He posts signs, tears up every trap, destroys every bait pile. It’s when he finds a small leather pouch with engravings on it hidden underneath a snare that he realizes his suspicions are true. The hunter isn’t recreational, he’s supernatural. He leaves the pouch, not daring to touch it, and calls an emergency pack meeting that night to deal with the threat.

Stiles already had a hunch that supernatural hunters would be the case. It hurts even more to see the fear underlying Derek’s expression when he tells the pack the news. 

“There’s been traps set up in the woods and I’ve found spell bags and charms around them. The hunter in the woods is more than likely after us, and not just interested in the increase in fox population.”

“ I did see more foxes by the side of the road then normal… but you really think they’re after us?” Scott asks worriedly.

“ Yes. The presence of the magic makes it more than clear. Because of this I don't want anyone out in the preserve alone until we figure this out. It's too dangerous.”

Stiles pouts a bit because that's the only safe place to run and now it's dangerous. He isn't sure how he'll visit Derek now.

“Stiles, I want you to come with me now and we'll find out what's in the bags. Sound good?”

Stiles pauses for a moment, realizing that there’s a chance that any spell that could affect a werewolf would affect him as well. Not to mention the chance of it being a fox specific spell. Still, he smiles, grabbing his laptop. “ Let's go decode some voodoo.” He’s ‘human’, he shouldn’t be hurt by the magic. He’s also sort of supposed to be the emissary, even if it’s not official, so he’ll do his best to help his pack. 

They walk along the trails together, having left the rest of the pack in the house for safety. As Stiles walks, looking up at the trees, he feels a little light headed and shakes it off. Man, maybe he should have slept more last night before school. Then he realizes he slept great last night and feels a bit of dread

“ The first one is in the tree up ahead.” Derek tells him and Stiles barely hears it as his head starts to get fuzzy. 

“ Uh-huh.” He murmurs, follows Derek up to the tree as his vision swims. He has a bad feeling about this and wants to walk away, because he knows what’s in the bag. He can smell the foxglove in the pouch and his instincts scream at him as he backs away from the tree. But now that he’s paying attention he can smell it coming from all over the preserve.

“D-Derek, I-” Stiles stammers as the world spins and he can’t stop as his eyes droop closed and he feels his body drop back toward the forest floor. 

“Stiles!?” Derek shouts, diving forward and catching him before he it's the ground. “ Stiles?!” he picks him up and runs back to the house, cradling him. 

Derek feels so stupid. He smells the fear on Stiles, the anxiety, how had he not noticed that something was wrong?

When Derek runs inside and puts him on the sofa, ignoring the pack as they shout questions, crowding around Stiles’ collapsed form.

“ He got near the pouches and collapsed, he smells anxious about something. Boyd, Erica. Take his laptop and go find out what's in them, it didn’t affect me. Use the Beastiary, it’s finished.. Isaac. Water and a rag. Scott, stay with him and take his pain if he has any.”

Everyone scrambles and Scott kneels by Stiles’ side. “He just fell? That doesn't make any sense! There's no way they're targeting humans right?!”

“ I don't know… was he feeling okay today?” Derek asks worriedly, laying a hand on Stiles’ forehead. No fever, it seemed like he was asleep. 

“He was fine!” Scott pulls the quilt from the couch over Stiles and tucks him in carefully. 

When Isaac runs back Derek lays a cool cloth over Stiles’ forehead and tries to take any pain. He and Scott both aren’t able because there isn’t any. He feels useless with Stiles laying there, unsure of what to do to help him. 

The others feel the same so they sit and wait for Boyd and Erica to return with some answers.

When they do they have things in the Beastiary highlighted. 

“ Foxes and Kitsune. The sigil on the bag indicates that it's just like a knockout gas?” Erica explains, showing the sigil to the pack. “ The flowers in the bag are marigolds and foxglove? Foxglove is extremely poisonous to fox shifters and Kitsune and the marigold is like… a part of the spell that increases the range and… I don’t know this isn’t my expertise.” She whines, looking at Stiles on the couch. 

Derek growls low in his throat, thinking about the threat to his fox. 

Two realizations hit him at the same time. No matter what he thought, it didn’t matter that the fox didn’t talk to him and Derek’s never seen him shift. It’s more than likely his friend is a shifter and he’ll have to confront him, for the safety of his pack. He can’t have a shifter running around without his knowledge, that isn’t how territory works, even if they are friends. 

The second realization is more shocking as he looks back to Stiles. 

“ Why's Stiles asleep?”

Derek spins around and looks at Stiles asleep on the sofa. No way. He can't be. He thinks about the quirky little fox laying next to Claudia Stilinski’s grave and his whole world spins.

Stiles was human. He smelt human. He would have told the pack if he were a shifter. The fox didn’t talk to him and Stiles can't do anything but talk. It's all a coincidence. Stiles would trust him with that knowledge, he’s his  _ Alpha.  _

Stiles groans and slowly opens his eyes and Derek stares. Just a coincidence. “ Stiles?” he asks softly. 

Stiles knows what was in the bag. It was a combination of foxglove and marigolds with a nasty spell on top. It was used by hunters who weren't able to track foxes but more specifically Kitsune who were tricksters and difficult to catch. So they’d knock them out and kill them while they were still asleep. The foxglove is poisonous and the marigolds help the spell to spread the foxglove’s influence. He’s in trouble with someone who's come to Beacon hills, most likely that man in the woods. For now he needs to play this off well because he can see the gears turning in Derek’s mind, and in more ways than one he knows he’s already caught 

“ Ugh.” Stiles groans, rubbing at his nose. “ What was that?” he asks woozily. The woozy part isn't fake he feels like shit. He needs to lay down for hours. 

“ The spell knocks out foxes and Kitsunes.  Do you… know what that would have affected you?” Derek inquires carefully, looking into Stiles’ golden eyes which are too similar to the fox. 

“ Marigolds. I'm allergic.” Stiles coughs and sits up. “ I thought I smelt something and I got dizzy and I did feel tired today? And then I got closer and fuck, the whole world just spun.” He shakes his head. “ Could I get some water?” he asks. 

“On it, buddy!” Scott runs into the kitchen for him and Derek looks ...unsure.

“Please tell me your allergies in the future.” He breathes. Derek looks at Stiles and lets his guard down. Stiles can hide his lying well, so Derek can never be sure the truth with him. He’ll have to ask later, find out what’s happening. For now he can just be relieved that Stiles is okay. 

“ I was so worried. You just… fell. I barely caught you. I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll make sure all of them are burned and you can be safe here.” Derek promises.

Stiles looks in Derek's eyes and feels guilty, for lying and for worrying him. 

“I'm sorry, Derek.” Stiles murmurs, showing his neck a little bit submissively as an apology. 

Derek clasps his hand on Stiles’ neck reassuringly. “ You're okay, that's all that matters, Stiles.” He murmurs, bringing their foreheads together for a moment. It reassures them both. 

“ So.” Stiles says as he pulls back and sits up, flushing slightly. “ They're after a Kitsune, huh? I didn't think there was any other shifters around we didn't know about?”

“ Unless they’ve chased one into the area?” Scott asks as he hands Stiles a glass of water.

Isaac is curled up in the armchair with the laptop and is scrolling through the section on Kitsune. “ That's possible. Man if it's a Kitsune it's no wonder someone wants to catch it. They have crazy powers. They can manipulate things to prank people and cause trouble.”

_ Someone thinks I'm a damn Kitsune. Perfect. Or they want to make a pair of mittens out of me. Excellent.   _

Derek nods. “That settles it. We need to find the Kitsune. There’s an increase in the fox population so they’re going to be able to hide themselves well.” Not so well, because Derek already knows which fox it is. 

“ For now, let’s get rid of the spells so Stiles won’t pass out again. You stay here and rest.” Derek gives Stiles a small nudge so he lays back down. 

“ Just, be safe.” Stiles says, not wanting his pack to get hurt because someone is after him. 

Derek nods and gives his shoulder another squeeze before getting up. “We will. Let's go everyone.”

Stiles reluctantly watches the pack leave together and closes his eyes. 

\----

 

Stiles is thankful that the pack was able to clear the marigold and foxglove from the forest. He’s able to breathe, keeping a clear mind as he mingles with the group of foxes where they wander along the riverside. Derek said the woods was too dangerous and he was probably right, but he needed to be here today. He was camouflaging himself amongst his kind and relishing in the fact there were finally foxes in Beacon Hills. 

When he was a child his mother had brought him out to meet the local foxes. They had taught him a lot about his natural side, and how to connect to the world around you. When his mother passed it seemed like they had all disappeared. Stiles isn’t sure what caused the sudden influx, but he likes to think they’re here to help him. He doesn’t recognize this group but they accept him readily into their ranks. 

Stiles is resting by the water. A few kits run around him. He opens his eyes when he notices the foxes leaving and catches a scent on the horizon. A predator. Derek. Stiles yawns, stretches, not startled like the other of his kind. He walks toward the scent, determined. He knows he’s going to be questioned, and isn’t sure how he plans to answer. Just knows he wants this over with. He’ll admit he’s a shifter if he has to, but Stiles doesn’t think Derek will ask if it’s him.

Yesterday was terrible for Derek. Having a hunter in his territory, having one of his pack injured. Then on top of that the realization that,  if he put the facts together, Stiles was likely the fox. No matter how much it didn’t make sense, it did. No wonder Stiles knew so much about shifters before Scott was even sure of his own identity. 

When Derek sees his fox approaching him he looks into its eyes and he knows. He isn’t sure how he didn’t see it before. Those intelligent golden eyes are the exact same that challenge him every step of the way. They were the eyes that lit up when Derek smiled or told a joke. The fox came to Derek because it trusted him, even if Stiles himself was unsure of how to tell anyone. Of course, no one knew. 

“ Hey, buddy.” Derek kneels and opens his arms, and isn’t surprised the fox curls into the embrace. He doesn’t know why Stiles is comfortable with him in this way but he’s glad he’s able to provide the affection.

It doesn’t surprise him that the fox is so affectionate, if Derek’s suspicions are correct Stiles wouldn’t be able to be like this around anyone but the Sheriff. That’s a sad like for a shifter who thrives on tactile connection.. 

“The hunter we saw is looking for a Kitsune.” Derek tells him softly. “ He set up magical traps in the woods to hurt you. Are you a Kitsune?” 

Stiles shakes his head, avoiding looking Derek in the eyes. His heart is beating fast, and he’s never been so scared. He’s never told anyone. 

“ Okay. Not a Kitsune, but you are a fox shifter?” 

Moment of truth. He could not say anything, he could leave. Stiles continues looking at the ground and nods his head. 

Derek lets out a breath, burying his nose into the fur at Stiles’ neck and scents him. It’s faint. He isn’t sure how he didn’t catch the scent before. He knows, without a doubt. 

“ Stiles-” 

The fox freezes up and Derek runs a hand down his back, “ Easy, hey… it is you, isn’t it? Just relax-”

Except Stiles can’t. Derek knows, - which Stiles should have realized he would Derek isn’t stupid- and even while he trusts his Alpha with everything that he is, he’s waiting to be yelled at or hurt. Stiles has been told to never let anyone in and even with his father’s blessing it’s too much. No one in his life right now knows more about him then  _ Derek _ and he’s unsure how he got here. Stiles is scared shitless about what it will mean to actually be a shifter in a pack. He’s worried about people being angry. Stiles is worried about not being enough. He hops off Derek’s lap and he can’t help his instincts to flee. He wasn’t ready for this yet.

His anxieties bubble up in his stomach and he runs into the woods, engulfed in panic. 

“Stiles! It’s okay! Stiles!” Derek stands, yells after him, prepared to run after him. He realizes that would be bad, because Stiles is in flight mode. 

He feels terrible he caused that sort of turmoil in Stiles, he can’t imagine what it’s like to never have had anyone know… Derek decides to be a good Alpha. He goes back home, gets in the car, and goes to get some answers. 

\----

 

The Sheriff puts a cup of tea down in front of Derek and sits across the table from him, “... you have to understand why I’d be hesitant to tell you anything, in consideration of Stiles’ privacy.” 

“ I’ve realized very quickly that secrecy is important to him when it comes to this. I just… I need to understand, so I can be a better Alpha to him.” Derek requests, holding the warm mug gently with both hands.

Derek had come to the Stilinski’s and had been immediately let in when John realized what had happened.

“ His mother was the shifter. I found out after being with her for six months. She was my mate, I couldn’t believe how much Claudia trusted me.” He tells Derek, “ When Stiles was born, and we realized he shared his mother’s gift, it was the happiest day of our lives. Claudia was so happy to have a pack again, as her mother had died years before. I was just fascinated with it… but I wanted to keep my family safe so we never told anyone. Then Claudia past away and… it just kept being a secret. Even when I realized about the Hale’s having been werewolves, and even when Stiles joined your pack.” 

“ Did you not want me to know? I promise, I would give my life for Stiles’-!” Derek rushes to assure and John smiles. 

“ I told him I supported telling you, the pack, Scott. I think it’d be for the best. Keeping secrets weighs on you heavily, especially when you hide them from those you care about. I know that’s why Claudia told me so quickly, because she couldn’t bare it.” 

“ I just… don’t understand why he started showing up then…” Because if Stiles really wanted to keep the secret why humor him?

“ Because he’s curious, he cares. I also think he was lonely. He did tell me he just was honestly trying to get out of the rain the first time. Sometimes it spirals.” 

“I’m worried about him.” Derek admits, “ He was so panicked, he just ran off. There’s- “ It was getting dark and Stiles hadn’t come back to his house yet.

“I know about the hunter, but Stiles is smart. He runs when he’s like this. He’ll be back tonight. You’re welcome to stay and wait, I can get you a blanket for the couch… Derek, I am so grateful that you’ve been an Alpha to my son. I know the responsibilities that come with the position and I could never thank you enough.” He gets up and clasps Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek swallows thickly, “ He’s… I’m lucky that he trusts me.” Derek just hopes that Stiles still does. 

John gets Derek a blanket and a pillow and Derek lays awake on the couch for the majority of the night. 

He’s restless and curious and he can’t help but quietly sneak upstairs, slipping into Stiles’ room. He hasn’t been in here for a long time. 

His eyes land on the picture of two foxes curled together on Stiles’ bedside table and Derek can’t believe how  _ stupid _ he’s been. When he explores the room he finds fox fur everywhere, photos of Stiles’ mom, a physical copy of the Beastiary that it looks like Stiles has been annotating. He flips it to the fox shifter section and it looks like Stiles has been writing in the margins his personal experiences. Derek closes the book, having already invaded his privacy enough. 

“Please come back soon, Stiles. I need to talk to you…” Because Derek knows how he felt around the fox, how comfortable and warm he had been. Derek knows how he feels around Stiles, and how that’s been changing since they’ve become closer, “ Please.” 

 

\----

Stiles ran until his lungs burned, his legs gave out, and the sun set in the sky. He’s far into the woods, farther than he usually ventures because it’s a pain in the ass to go back home afterward. He slumps down in the leaves and takes some deep breaths, closing his eyes. 

He knew that Derek was accepting him. He’d heard it in his Alpha’s voice and yet still, Stiles had never experienced this feeling. He’d been laid out before Derek,  and in that moment Derek knew more about him than anyone in the world. Stiles had been exposed, free of his secret for the first time in his life to anyone other than his parents. 

It was exhilarating, freeing, and absolutely terrifying. There’s just happiness laid out before him, within his reach, and missing out on it is so damn scary Stiles had to run. He knows it was the wrong decision, that he most likely left Derek in the woods worrying for him and he feels pretty embarrassed about the panic attack he just had.

He has to confront Derek, his secret, and whatever feelings seem to be welling up inside of his chest when he thinks of Derek. 

Because if Stiles is being honest, he knows that he’d never trust anyone with his fox if he didn’t feel close to them more intimately. 

_ Okay. Gonna face some music. Maybe this will make Derek like me even more. I can run with the pack, train, and finally show him I relate to shifter struggles. I’ll finally feel like not just an addition to the pack. He’ll be happy to have me.  _ Stiles stands, knowing what he’s gotta do.

Stiles turns to run back home when he feels it. A snare wrapped around his ankle. Stiles screeches out in pain and unintentionally tugs at his ankle, digging the wire in deeper. 

_ You stupid, anxious, piece of shit! Look what you got yourself into here. Fuck!  _ Stiles grimaces, grinding his canines. He’s going to have to shift and take the pain as the human to get himself out of this. Stiles sucks in a breath, cursing himself the whole while.  _ Couldn’t just talk about your feelings, now you’re gonna be-  _ Stiles freezes as the scent of foxglove wafts over the forest. He feels his head swimming.

_ No, no! Not going out like this. _ Stiles grimaces, shakes his head and tries to fight through the fog. He tries to shift but the spell has already taken effect. 

_ You fuckin- _

The last thing Stiles sees before he passes out is that hunter from the morning in the woods with Derek, leaning down to pick him up. He’s put into a bag and the whole world going black. 

 

\----

 

Stiles doesn’t come home. Derek doesn’t end up sleeping, the run rises, and Stiles isn’t home. John tries to reassure Derek that Stiles can be very emotional, and that the fox can be taken by those feelings and run. He tells Derek about when Claudia had passed and Stiles had ran away, and Derek feels his chest get tighter, because there’s worry in the Sheriff’s eyes. 

“ Can I stay here and wait for him?” 

“ I was going to ask if you would.” John assures, “ I have to go to work and I’d rather someone be here for him. Thank you Derek.” 

Derek swallows and nods. He’d wait for Stiles there long after the Sheriff leaves and the morning rolls into the afternoon. 

It’s two-thirty and Derek’s instincts are on red alert. Stiles of now isn’t a heartbroken child, he wouldn’t leave his father worrying like this now. Derek likes to think that Stiles wouldn’t leave him worrying. 

As an Alpha he knows it’s his job to go look for Stiles, and if he can’t find him he’ll be recruiting the rest of the pack the moment they’re out of school. 

To cover more ground, when Derek reaches the preserve, he shifts into his wolf and runs. Over the stream, sniffing the burrows, looking in the underbrush, eventually Derek catches Stiles’ scent and follows it out into the depths of the woods. With the hunter at large there was no reason Stiles should have been back here by himself, it was too dangerous. When Derek starts to notice snares he panics, runs faster, and that’s when he smells marigolds and foxglove, and followed by that he smells blood. 

Derek’s eyes glow like fire and he lets out a howl to call Stiles. He receives no reply, and knew he wouldn’t when he comes upon the remains of a snare, coated in blood and vibrant orange fur.  _ FUCK! _ Derek lets out an anguished howl.

He caused this, he pushed. Of course Stiles wouldn’t want to reveal himself, he hadn’t all his life. He just wanted  friend and now Derek’s put him in danger, or worse. 

Derek’s head spins as he turns in a circle, not sure what to do or where to start.  _ I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry.  _

 

_ \---- _

 

Stiles wakes the same way he had on Derek’s couch the first time he’d been knocked out by the foxglove. He’s groggy an almost expecting Derek to be hovering over him worriedly, reprimanding himself for getting himself hurt. 

That’s when reality hits Stiles and he tries to move, realizing he’s strapped against a chair. He also realizes he’s human, having somehow shifted in his sleep. He’s in a small room, brick, no windows. There’s nothing in the room besides him, this chair, and some really thick rope holding him tight. He notices that the rope is covered with sacred sutras for sealing Kitsune and other spirits in place.

_ The rope would have been enough, buddy, I’m not a Kitsune.  _ Stiles grumbles to himself, looking up when the single door into the room opens.

“ If you’re wondering why you’re shifted, it’s a little concoction of my own to make shifters revert to their ‘human’ form.” The hunter gloats, all but strutting into the room. 

_ Oh, he’s so proud of himself for drugging a helpless shifter that isn’t even what he was looking for. Stupid!  _

“Nah, I wasn’t wondering. I sleep shift, have since I was a pup. What’s up? How can I help you? I’m pretty prone to fleas so I think I’d be an awful pair of mittens.” Stiles assures, nodding vigorously. 

The hunter scoffs, coming and kneeling down in front of the chair Stiles is strapped to. “ I’m not stupid, Kitsune.”  _ Yes, you obviously are.  _ “I know what powers you have. Shapeshifting.”

“ I mean, my stomach grows three sizes after a good burger.”   
“Foxfire and thunder made with your tails.” 

“ I set my pants on fire in chemlab one time?” 

“ And the most important part, your long life, the secret to immortality.” 

Stiles can’t help but throw his head back and laugh. “ Man, with my luck I’ll be alive until I’m fifty, let’s be real.” 

Stiles isn’t prepared for the fist that connects with his jaw. His head snaps back and he gasps. 

“ Hopefully that’ll teach you to play coy with me, Kitsune. I’ve tracked you over four states and I’ve finally got you. No thanks to those damn dogs and their territory in the woods.”

Stiles sniffles, trying to stop from tearing up but pain is shooting through his head, “ I’m serious, jackass, I’m just a fox. I can’t do any of the crazy magic you were chasing me down for. I can’t shift into anything but this and a fox. I’m serious.”

“If you didn’t have powers that werewolf pack would have already chewed you up and spit you out. No way they’re letting a useless fox stay in their territory.” 

Anger boils up inside his gut, “ Who’re you calling useless!? My pack would never do that, you cocky piece of shi-” A fist hits his nose and Stiles thinks he blacks out for a second. He tastes copper as blood trickles over his lips. 

“Don’t talk back. When I found you, I told myself I was going to skin you and use whatever power was left in the pelt. Better I have it then you, you’re a dangerous trickster. Now, I have a bigger plan. I’ll kill you in front of the pack that ‘loves’ you so much and take them all down with me.” 

Stiles scoffs, defiant until the end as always, “ You won’t be able to take them down. They’re stronger than you’ll ever be.” 

“We’ll see, Kitsune. We’ll see.” 

Stiles isn’t sure if the spell bag the hunter leaves in the room knocks him out first or his injuries. 

 

\----

 

“Wow!” Scott laughs, wiping a tear from his eyes, “ You guys-” He motions between Derek and the Sheriff, “- sure know how to tell a good joke. Phew. My ribs hurt.” 

“Erm, Scott.” Isaac elbows him slightly and whispers, “ I think they’re telling the  _ truth _ .”

Derek rolls his eyes at his betas. Idiots. Though to be fair, especially in Scott’s case, it would be hard to believe that his best friend since childhood was a shifter. 

Scott’s eyes blow wide and Derek can swear he sees tears welling up in then. Oh boy. 

“ B-But he never told me.” Scott insists, “ He would have told me.  _ Especially  _ after I got bit, he would have. We don’t have secrets. He sure as hell wouldn’t have told Derek first!” 

Ouch. Scott did have a point, what exactly was Derek to Stiles? Derek surely didn’t know. He was enough that Stiles would come and lay with him in the grass, and nap on his couch, and rave over his cooking. That’s something, Derek thinks, even if he isn’t sure what. 

“ It was just a fluke, he doesn’t like the rain and I found him hiding at home. I wasn’t supposed to know, but I do. I decided to let him know that I knew it was him, and it scared him. Now he’s in danger and we need to find him, you all understand?” 

The wolves nod and John tries not to let his panic show, but Derek can smell it on him as easily as he can Stiles. The Sheriff is deathly afraid for his son and rightly so. Derek had to find him. 

“ I want Erica and Boyd on the preserve. Stay together, watch out for traps. Keep your eyes peeled. Call if you notice anything. Scott, I want you and Issac to go to the hospital and see if your mom has heard anything about hunting accidents, or suspicious activity. The Sheriff and I will stay together while I try to track Stiles’ scent.” Derek directs, standing up and causing the pack to disperse and follow their Alpha’s orders. 

John looks at Derek for a long moment and says, “ This isn’t your fault. We will find him.” He assures, and Derek nods. They would.

 

\----

 

Stiles tries to resist the shift as the hunter jams a needle into his neck, but as soon as whatever that shit is flows into his veins he feels his body twist in the most forced, painful shift he’s ever experienced. His screams turn into whimpers of pain as the fox lies in his chair where he was previously bound. He tries to snap at the hands that pick him up but he’s soon shoved back into a bag. 

“ They’re going to be so excited to see you. Too bad you’ll be leading them right into a trap.” 

_ I won’t let you hurt them. _ Stiles growls weakly only to be jostled roughly in the bag. 

Stiles is aware of being thrown down onto something hard, and then he’s moving. He’s pretty sure he’s in the back of a car and by the scent they’re going to the preserve. He thinks anyway, honestly his nose is pretty broken so he can’t be sure about anything except for the smell of blood. 

The road becomes rough as they leave pavement and dip down onto the terrain of the forest. Stiles feels pain as he’s jostled about in the trunk and can’t help but cower when the car stops and the trunk is opened. 

“ Ready to be bait, Kitsune?” The hunter taunts, picking up the satchel and carrying him out into the woods. If his nose is right, he smells Erica and Boyd down wind and whimpers.  _  No, don’t come looking for me _ . He pleads as he’s dumped out of the bag and dropped down onto the ground. He blinks, trying to get as much as his surroundings as possible. 

There’s guns set up in the trees, and Stiles has a feeling

the hunter only needs to press a button to set them off. Most likely they’re filled with wolfsbane and he can imagine the damage they’ll do to his pack. He’s in a circle surrounded by sealing symbols for a Kitsune. They won’t work on him, he realizes he could run. He gets to his feet and immediately a boot connects with his ribs. 

The wind is knocked out of him and he drops to the ground, wheezing, his small body curling in on itself as he realizes his ribs are broken. He spits up a bit of blood and the hunter laughs. 

“ Goodluck running now, beast.” He sneers, disappearing into the surrounding trees to set more traps or something else. Stiles isn’t sure because his vision is getting fuzzy around the edges.  _ Christ, I don’t want to go out like this… Dad… Scott… Derek.  _

He whines loudly as Erica and Boyd’s scent gets closer and can’t help himself, even though they can likely hear him.  _ No, no, go away. I’m not worth it, pups. Come on, don’t.  _ He lets out an anguished noise as Erica’s golden hair flashes into view and closes his eyes as he hears, 

“Stiles! Is that you!? Whoa, look at him. Oh shit, is that blood!?” Erica runs up toward him but immediately halts, five meters away, when the cocking of a rifle rings out through the forest. She positions her smaller body in front of Boyd’s despite his shout of protest. 

“Erica, no-” 

“ Easy, puppies. It’s too early to shoot you yet.”

Erica snarls, “ Asshole! What have you done to, Stiles!?” 

“ Stiles. That’s its name, huh? Mine’s Rick, nice to meet you. Aren’t introductions fun?” Rick waves the barrel of his gun at them, “ How about we do some more and you call your Alpha here?” 

“ Why should we do tha-?” The boot connects with Stiles stomach again and he gasps before passing out limp against the ground. 

“ That’s why. Call Hale now.” Rick demands and Erica lets out a choked noise, sound caught in her throat as anger and anguish builds up inside her. 

Boyd takes action and calls Derek, “ We found him. There’s a situation.” 

 

\----

 

Boyd explains as much as he could before Rick cuts him off. Stiles is here, there’s a hunter, there’s guns pointed at them. Then Boyd hangs up and Derek turns the car toward the preserve. 

The Sheriff sends a text to Scott and Isaac to tell them to meet them there, and looks at Derek. 

“ They’re all going to be okay. They’re strong.” He assures and Derek nods. 

“ They are.” Except he knows sometimes situations with hunters get out of hand and wolves get shot. He doesn’t want his pups dealing with that pain, even if they live they don’t deserve the pain. 

“ I’ll save Stiles.” Derek promises, even if he had to give his own life, he blames himself for Stiles being in this situation. 

John just nods, because he knows that Derek is going to do everything within his power. “ Do whatever you have to, I’ll handle the paperwork. But if we get the chance, I want to be the one to shoot the bastard.” He requests 

Derek doesn’t argue, even though he wants to be the one to kill him John deserves the chance.

They park at the preserve and get out of the car. John pulls out his gun and Derek extends his claws under the long sleeves of his leather jacket. They were walking into a battle. 

They see Erica and Boyd first, standing stiff. Derek can see the guns in the trees, the circle on the ground, the hunter holding the rifle, the fox- All the air leaves his lungs as he stares at Stiles, bleeding and curled into himself on the ground. He’s going to kill this man. 

The Sheriff sucks in a breath but he keeps walking with Derek until they’re side by side with the other two wolves. 

Erica looks at Derek apologetically and Derek puts a hand on her back for a moment. 

“ I heard you wanted to talk to me.” Derek says, staring him down. 

“Alpha Hale. I’ve been tracking this Kitsune out of Wyoming and you imagine my surprise when I see that a Werewolf pack has been harbouring it like a fugitive. It just makes you all targets.” Rick shakes his head. 

Derek sighs, exasperated, “He’s not a Kitsune. He’s a part of our pack and just a fox shifter. There’s been an influx in fox in the area I’m sure your Kitsune is one of them. You can let him go.” 

“ You think I’m here to compromise with you? I’m here to kill you, I’m a hunter.” Rick scoffs, tapping his hand against his side and one of the guns fires in the tree. A blur jumps out of the trees and knocks over Boyd, who was right in its path. 

Scott pants, looking over at Boyd now that they’re both on the ground,” Hey buddy. How you doing?”

Boyd grunts, “ Been better.” Isaac runs out and helps the two to their feet.

Derek snarls and begins to walk forward, but Rick just lifts his rifle, “ No, stay right there. I’ve still got a surprise for you!” He walks over to Stiles and picks the unconscious fox up by the back of the neck. 

“ Put him down. Now.” Derek demands and Rick laughs. 

“ Awww, you really care about him. That’s cute.” Fumbling with the fox, but keeping the rifle pointed at the pack, he manages to pull out a syringe and jab it into Stiles before dropping him to the ground. 

“ What did you do-!?”   
The pack watches in horror as Stiles is forced to shift back. The injuries become apparent as fur melts into flesh. Stiles nose is crooked, his eyes surrounded by purple and black. His ribs are completely bruised up the expanse of his chest and Derek lets out a whine from deep in his throat. Stiles… He swore to keep the fox safe and look what’s happened. 

What’s worse than the look of Stiles is the scream that rings through the forest as he shifts, the broken bones repositioning and sliding against one another. Stiles is awake, his body convulsing with pain against the ground.

Derek just wants to take his pain. 

Keeping collected despite the situation, the Sheriff lifts his badge and gun, “ You’re under arrest, asshole, as the Sheriff of the County.” 

Rick laughs, “ Shoot me and he’ll be dead before the bullet hits. You wouldn’t risk him, would you?” He realizes and the Sheriff pales, lowering his handgun. He couldn’t risk it, not with the rifle so close to his son. 

They’re at a standstill. Rick plans to kill them no matter what, and any movement or attempt to rescue Stiles will end up with him being killed faster. 

Rick kicks Stiles again and despite being in his human form he lets out a foxes howl that drowns out any other sound in the forest. 

“  _ Please  _ he doesn't deserve thi-" Derek gasps as he looks behind Rick. There's foxes, all the ones that have been in the woods. Older ones, kits, they all wander forward, quietly. 

Derek blinks, sure that he's hallucinating as the foxes begin to disappear, melding together until there’s one left, stalking forward, nine tails waving behind it. 

Rick goes to kick Stiles again and the Kitsune darts forward, bounds into the air and collides its tails into Rick’s face, knocking him to the ground with a flash of lightning generated by the tails.

The pack darts into action. Scott and Isaac run to the trees go take down the guns, Erica and Boyd disarm Rick, while the Sheriff and Derek go to Stiles. 

Derek tries to take his pain but the moment he touches him there’s too much. “ _ Stiles.” _

He looks up at the Kitsune and watches as it shifts into a woman, long brown hair flowing down over her body. She blinks, looking at Derek and bows her head. “ I fear this is my fault.” She breathes. “ I have been chased through many states by this hunter. I chose to hide in a fox pack of my own creation, and did not realize it would draw the hunter to the one living here. I apologize, Alpha Hale. I have wrongfully entered your territory and a member of your pack has been injured because of it.”

Derek wants to be angry but he knows it's not her fault, not really. This was caused by the anger of hunters who were uneducated, “No. This… is just a mistake. A terrible mistake.” 

“Stiles. Hey buddy. Papa’s here.” the Sheriff soothes, holding Stiles’ head gently in his hands, “ Everything is gonna be okay.” 

The Kitsune licks her lips and hesitantly leans in. “ I will do what I can, I am not the best at healing, but I will try my best..” She promises, tails sprouting from her back. They waved forward, touching Stiles’ bruised ribs and she lays a hand on his forehead. Derek watches in fascination as her body glows and an aura surrounds Stiles. The bruises don't disappear but Stiles’ breathing becomes even, his eyes flutter open. They land on the Kitsune and stare, the long auburn hair and tails holding his attention.  “ Mom…” he breathes, hallucinating as the Kitsune heals him. 

She reminds him of his mother. Strong, confident, kind. Loving and gentle with her touch. Stiles is sure this is Heaven as the pain melts away and his mother sits before him, helping him through it. She smiles at him, touching his forehead. 

“ It's okay. Your pack will take care of you now. Rest.” and Stiles sinks into sleep, comforted by the words.

The Kitsune stands, bowing her head once more. “ I will take the hunter and… dispose of him. You will not have to worry. I wish the young fox all the best. He is so strong. Goodbye.” 

Derek stands. “ Wait-!” But she shifts, grabbing Rick by the back of the jacket with the fangs and then disappearing in a flash of light, like she had never been there at all. Derek isn't sure they didn't imagine the whole thing.

Derek is shaken from his stupor by the importance of getting Stiles’ help. He takes off his jacket off and wraps it around Stiles shoulders as he picks him up, cradling the teen carefully against his chest, “ Scott, call your mom. We’re going to the hospital.”

 

\----

 

Thanks to the Kitsune Stiles’ injuries weren’t as grievous as they could have been. He still has six broken ribs, a broken nose and fracturing around his eye socket. In the end he can breathe, and that’s all that matters. 

Stiles sleeps in the hospital for four days, completely exhausted by the ordeal. His father picks him up on the fourth day and takes him home, stopping to get curly fries on the way and Stiles does get a little bit of a smile on his face. 

Stiles can’t believe how stupid he was, as he stuffs fries in his mouth. The reality hits him that he could have  _ actually died _ a few days ago and he doesn’t understand why he ran from Derek and caused everyone pain. He let his emotions get the better of him and doesn’t know how he can make up for this disaster. 

“Stiles.” His father says as they pull into the driveway, the fries having been devoured. He turns off the car and turns to his son. “ I’m glad you’re home and I’m glad you’re going to be okay. I know that it will be hard, you went through something traumatic, but I’m here for you.” He assures and Stiles immediately leans over the center console to hug his father, even if his ribs scream in pain in the process. 

The Sheriff makes a choked noise and wraps his arms around Stiles gently, “ I got you, kiddo. I got you.” He soothes, holding him in his arms for a few minutes until Stiles settles, pulling back. 

“ ‘m sorry, Pops. I didn’t mean to cause panic and have this happen.” Stiles sniffs, rubbing at his eyes and wincing. Right, fractured. 

“ Don’t ever apologize. I’m just glad that Kitsune was there to help us.” 

“ Yeah…” They had explained to him that all the foxes in the woods had been one Kitsune hiding, and that she had healed him. He can’t believe he didn’t realize, but that shows the magnitude of a Kitsune’s power. Stiles was glad she got away safe, and was grateful for her helping him. 

“ One more thing, son.” The Sheriff clears his throat. “ Derek is here, he has been all morning. I’ll chase him away if you want to be alone, just give me the wor-” 

“No! I mean… I should talk to him? Because I was asleep every time he came by the hospital and… I ran away from him, I can’t imagine how that must of felt. I’m sure he’s blaming himself and I need to stop him from having that train of thought right away.” Stiles mumbles, fiddling with the string on his hoodie. 

His father nods, considers for a moment before saying, “ I’m going to go get some takeout - don’t give me that look - and bring it back for the three of us. I’ll be about an hour, does that work?”

Stiles lets out a breath, “ Thank you, dad.” He says, kissing his cheek with a loud  _ smack! _ before getting out of the car and slowly going inside. 

He goes right for the stairs, figuring that Derek is in his room and winces as he takes the first step, “Ouch.” Stiles whines, feeling pain shoot through his ribs as head. There’s a hand on his back supporting him and he looks up. Derek is there. 

“ You shouldn’t be climbing the stairs.” Derek scolds gently and Stiles lets out a breath. 

“ But I really want to go to my room, Derek. I missed laying in my own bed.” Stiles is caught up in the shadows under Derek’s eyes, and the worry on his Alpha’s face. God he’s an asshole, he made Derek look this way. 

There’s hands gently moving under his arms and down behind his knees to lift him, “ Carefu-” Stiles warns, but feels so pain as Derek eases him up into his arms. Stiles looks up at Derek and swallows, feeling shy as he’s carried up the stairs. Derek had carried the fox this way, cradled so gently in his arms when Stiles had been hurt before. It was like Stiles was still just as precious to Derek, even if he was human now. Stiles looks away from Derek’s face, not wanting to get his hopes up that Derek cared the same way for him now. 

Derek pulls the covers back on Stiles’ bed and gently rests him down. Stiles was already in the hoodie and sweatpants his father had brought him and was cozy for laying in bed. Derek pulls the covers back over Stiles’ body gently and looks at him, “ I’m sorry I’m here uninvited. Did you want me to leave? I know you probably want to rest.” 

Stiles looks up at Derek with the biggest doe-eyes, “ But… my dad’s bringing us takeout and I don’t want you to go.” He flutters his lashes for extra effect and watches as Derek flushes. 

“ He didn’t need to do that.” Derek murmurs and looks around for a moment before pulling Stiles’ desk chair over and sitting in it next to the bed, “ How’re you feeling, Stiles?” he asks. 

“Dumb.” Stiles says immediately and huffs, leaning his head back against the headboard. “Just… I didn’t need to be stupid and get myself hurt like that. It was avoidable, if I just hadn’t-” 

“No.” Derek cuts him off, “ You did nothing wrong.” He insists and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“Sure. I ran head first into danger over something stupid.” 

“ Stupid? You had every right to run away from me. I confronted you over a secret you didn’t want to reveal. If anything it’s my fau-” 

“ Don’t.” Stiles holds up a hand and levels Derek with a glare. “Don’t finish that sentence because it’s not your fault. You had every right to confront me. It’s my fault for not being able to handle a conversation I kinda knew was coming.” 

“ Stiles...” Derek looks away from him for a moment and takes a breath. He’d been a little hurt, admittedly, that Stiles had not trusted him with the secret, but he’d been talking with the Sheriff a lot and he understood

“I just wish you’d felt comfortable enough to tell me because, as your Alpha, I want to be able to know my pack and help them. I don’t always know what to do about your… teenage problems, but I can help with shifter things. Wanting to help and my curiosity, that doesn’t excuse confronting you. I should have waited until you felt ready to tell me and not rushed you.”

“ Derek, hey.” Stiles watches as Derek’s hands shake a bit. 

“ Because I made you run and then you got hurt. Stiles, if it had been just a little worse, or the Kitsune hadn’t shown up… I care about you, and knowing I had a part in the situation that caused you to get hurt.” Derek bows his head and takes a shuddering breath. “Please forgive me.” 

Stiles looks at Derek’s bowed head and immediately boops Derek’s chin with a finger and makes him look up, “ I trust you.” He says, locking his gaze with Derek’s. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you, it was just so new. Hell, I’ve been avoiding coming out to my dad like, forever, and this is like a different type of coming out that isn’t bad but like, isn’t fun either? Because people have questions that aren’t fun to answer, and they judge you even if they accept you. Like I haven’t even talked to Scott yet but I can already imagine his hurt puppy face because he feels like I betrayed him, I know it. So, I think I was going to tell you eventually but it takes a lot of working up to it. You get me? I don’t know, I’m just.. Ha… nervous?” Stiles admits. 

Derek reaches out and takes Stiles’ hand, “ What do you have to be nervous about?” He asks softly. 

“ Okay, so like… before everyone knew? Like… there was a part of me that no one knew about? So people could make fun of me and stuff but like, they never really knew me? Not all of me anyway, but if people know, then they know all of me, and I feel like I’m really transparent? And shifting… it feels…” 

“ More exposed. Like you’re more about to be yourself.” 

“Yeah! Like that. You, by the way, have a secret you fuzzy jerk. Man, you’re like, the most beautiful wolf ever and like I can’t believe I hadn’t seen it before that day by the stream, man…”   
Derek blushes, “ I suppose… I’m nervous in the same way, about exposing the most vulnerable parts of who I am.” 

Stiles gives his hand a squeeze, “ Well, I won’t tell them. If you promise to shift and hang out with me still.” 

Derek laughs softly and nods, “ I was hoping you’d asked, I wasn’t if you’d still want to be around me… like that. I really enjoyed it, spending that time with you.” 

“... you’re not disappointed that the fox turned out to be me?” Stiles asks hesitantly and Derek scoffs.

“ Disappointed? I’m relieved! I felt so close with the fox that kept coming to my house, and I wanted to be closer with them, but if they had just been an animal… a part of me would always been disappointed. Then to find out the fox is someone who I already consider very important was just a plus. I’m very happy it was you.” 

Stiles blushes, looking away shyly, “ I’m happy to hear that. I was worried you’d feel upset that underneath your friend was just… Stiles.” 

“There’s no such thing as ‘just Stiles’.” Derek laughs, “ Plus, I feel like… I opened up to you, in a way I wouldn’t have otherwise, and I’m grateful for it. I trust you, but sometimes I feel like a need a push, especially when it comes to opening up with myself and my feelings.” 

“ That was partially why I didn’t tell you, and why I kept coming back. You looked relaxed and so  _ happy.  _ I wanted to be able to give you that.” Stiles tells Derek sincerely and Derek laughs. 

“ I was so happy… I’m still happy.” He assures. 

Stiles takes a breath and smiles, looking down at where their hands were still together. What had he been afraid of? He knew he’d always have Derek’s support from now on. Stiles would be honest with his pack and they’d become his family, he was sure of it. 

“How about you get up on the bed with me and I’ll tell you more about how cool it is to be a fox?” 

Derek scoffs, a smile on his face as he slides under the covers next to Stiles. “ Sure thing, Stiles. I’d love that.” 

 

\----

 

Scott had been upset. If Stiles wasn’t injured he was very sure his friend would be clinging to him, demanding answers for his betrayal. Instead, Scott kneels beside the bed and laments about Stiles’ betrayal in detail. 

“ -and we’re best friends, Stiles!”

“Scott. Buddy. Yes. I’m a jerk. A huge lying jerk who is also a super cool werefox. Feel pretty dumb about not listening to me now, huh?” 

Scott huffs petulantly and crosses his arms. “About somethings but not all things I guess. But I get it dude, okay? As upset as I am that Derek found out first, I do get it. It’s hella scary being a shifter sometimes.”   
Stiles nods in agreement. “ It is scary, but you know what makes it better? Having a good pack.” He reaches out and pats Scott’s head and Scott sniffles. 

“ Hell yeah it does, Stiles… can I see you shift?” He asks expectantly and Stiles laughs. 

“ Oh Scott, Buddy, I would? But shifting with broken bones  _ hurts _ . As soon as I’m better you’ll be the first one to see me shift, okay?” 

“ Okay, Stiles.”

 

\----

 

Scott isn’t the first one to see Stiles shift. Once he parks on the preserve Stiles takes his time slowly shifting. The motion is stiff, as it’s been about a month since the incident and while he’s finally healed, he’s sore. As he shifts he remembers the pain of being forced to shift by Rick, this is nothing like that. While he has to stretch his limbs and crack a few joints he’s happy to be back in his own fur. 

Starting with a slow trot Stiles works his way up to a run. The forest smells nothing like traps or foxglove. He’s free to run without fear of being caught again, although the thin scar around his ankle is a constant reminder of that helplessness. 

Stiles is surprised that the moment he runs up Derek’s driveway the man comes out from inside the house. There’s a big grin on Derek’s face as he runs down the steps to greet him. 

“Stiles!” Derek opens his arms to catch Stiles as he dives up into his arms. He hugs him against his chest and is just so happy to see Stiles he presses a kiss to the top of his fuzzy forehead. Stiles chatters happily at Derek, 

_ Look at me! I can shift! Oh man it’s so nice to run and so nice to be back here again! Hi! _

“I can’t understand you.” Derek laughs and rests Stiles down on the ground, “ Unless…” Derek gets an idea and Stiles gasps, knowing what it is. 

He jumps up and down happily,  _ Shift, come on big guy! I wanna play and like, actually talk to you. Holy shit, come onnnnnnn! _

“Okay! Okay.” Derek isn’t shy as he throws off his t-shirt and jeans and Stiles gets a damn good look at everything. 

_ Damn…  _

If Stiles thought seeing Derek shifted was magnificent, watching the actual change happen is extraordinary. While Stiles shrinks and becomes smaller, Derek grows larger and more intimidating. There’s strength in his paws, legs, and body as it ripples and changes until the wolf is standing in front of Stiles. 

Derek flashes his blue eyes to red and Stiles immediately bares his neck submissively and the wolf chuckles. He leans forward to playfully wrap his mouth around Stiles neck and growl and the fox goes limp, playing dead. 

Happy rumbling comes from the wolf who grabs Stiles by the scruff and carries him toward the woods like he would a pup. 

As Derek carries him deeper into the woods Stiles finally talks,  _ “Hey wolfman. Are you taking me to you den to ravish me or something?”  _

Derek snorts, setting Stiles’ down because he can’t talk with his mouth full, that’d be rude.  _ “Only if you want me to.” _ He teases and Stiles cackles. 

_ “How polite, Derek.”  _ Stiles says, bumping his little body up against Derek’s playfully. Derek doesn’t react so Stiles bats a paw at Derek’s muzzle and Derek growls at him warningly. 

So obviously Stiles bats at him again and finds himself quickly pinned to the ground on his back, the wolf over him wagging his tail happily. 

_ “Stop that.”  _ Derek insists, giving Stiles’ muzzle a lick. If his fur wasn’t already red he’d be blushing. 

_ “That’s kinda like a kiss, Derek.”  _ He points out, thinking to when his mother would give his dad a little lick on the lips and his father would blush. 

Derek pulls back just a bit, his eyes meeting Stiles’.  _ “...Did you mind?”  _ He wonders and Stiles thinks about it. 

_ “Well obviously not. I was just pointing it out, because I didn’t realize if you realize what you kinda did, that’s all…”  _

Derek is sure it’s because they’re in these forms, he finds it harder to hide his feelings. Also following Stiles’ example he honestly doesn’t want to hide anything anymore. He realized what feelings had been growing in his chest for the fox and for Stiles. They continued to grow as Derek continually went to Stiles’ house over the last month to make sure that Stiles was healing properly. 

Stiles showing up as a fox on his doorstep like none of the terrible things had happened made Derek realized how lucky they had been. He doesn’t want to risk losing something so precious again, not without saying anything. 

_ “I meant to do it. I meant it like what it was. It was supposed to be a kiss, is what I mean. I wanted to kiss yo-” _

Derek’s ‘smooth’ rambling was cut off by shock as Stiles licks his muzzle. 

_ “I meant that too, Derek.”  _

_ “I’m glad.”  _ Derek breathes, looking absolutely smitten before he nuzzles Stiles’ neck happily, dropping his weight onto Stiles. Not enough to crush him but just enough to get close to him.

Stiles is chirping in laughter, rolling as he tries to get out from under the wolf.  _ “Derek! Derek, run with me! Please let me up! Let’s go!” _

Derek can’t resist the offer and lets Stiles up. He runs after the white of Stiles’ tail as it disappears into the trees, but he won’t let him get too far, because he doesn’t plan on letting him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I LOVE comments and feedback. This fic really came from the heart for my friend and means a lot to me. I'd love to know what you all think.


End file.
